He Is My Latest Accessory
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse has a lover... or not? And what's Rupert gonna say to it?
1. Chapter 1

**He Is My Latest Accessory **

**Disclaimer:** The original characters belong to Disney.

**Chapter 1**

"UP YOURS!" Clarisse shouted and banged the office door with full force on Rupert.

She could barely breathe from anger as she was running down the stairs; trying to not cry before she reached the garden. It was too much for her. It would be too much for anyone.

Although she suspected what might come when she married a king, it was still shocking… shocking and frustrating at the same time. She sacrificed her whole life. She literally spent every damned day of her life serving her husband, always smiling and behaving properly in those thousands of meetings and protocol events. Not to mention the two sons she gave to this bastard, who … who simply cannot hold himself back when he sees a pretty face.

Nothing new happened actually. It was not the first time she caught him with another woman, but that was the last straw for her. It was so damn frustrating, and not because she loved him. She never loved him, they were friends from the beginning and nothing more, but in these days he became simply irritating to her. This whole thing was so embarrassing and he did not even try to keep his affairs in secret.

Now she was crying hard in a hidden corner of the garden, where no-one could see her. No-one... except Joseph. He always knew where she was. Always followed her from afar and now his heart was breaking. In the past he had wanted to take revenge for her, but she always stopped him, and when he tried to comfort her, she never really let him to do it. She always showed her strong side, assuring him that 'everything would be alright', and 'she just needed a minute' and lies such as those. But as soon as he stepped out, she started crying again, and Joseph knew it. He also knew that until she won't 'let him in' he could not do anything for her pain, but he never wanted to give up trying and being with her…

"I hate him!" she cried and looked up at him with power he had never seen before.

"Another one?" Joseph asked with a sigh.

"Yes..." she murmured, "I am fed up with this... I so fed up with this whole thing." She held her forehead with her shaking hand.

"Don't bother with him." Joseph didn't know what to say. They had talked about this so many times before. "You know it's not a real marriage." She looked up shocked. "I mean, it was an arranged marriage, you knew it would not be ordinary and maybe you two... Well, maybe you two won't stay at each other in your private life."

"So you think this is normal?!" She could not believe her ears.

"I didn't say that…"

"Really?! But it sounded exactly like that."

"You mentioned that you two already talked about this when you said yes...that maybe you will have someone in your life with time..."

"But that is not the same thing as cheating non-stop with someone new every night, openly and embarrassing the other." Her eyes were teary and hurt.

"Of course not," he said softly and stepped closer. "I just meant to say forget him and start living your own life. You also have the right for happiness."

She looked up at him. "How? How on earth could I live my own life?! I've lived in this golden cage in my whole life. This life is the only thing I know..." She looked so miserable. "And I'm totally alone..."

"That's not true…" He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm here for you."

"Yes, sorry." She stopped. "You were always there for me, and that's… just wonderful, thank you."

"And by the way…" He tried to make her feel better. "I cannot imagine how someone could cheat on you…It seems impossible to me."

"Why is it so impossible?" she asked suddenly, concentrating hard.

"Are you kidding?! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Every man is dreaming about you."

"But it doesn't help if I seem ridiculous at the palace."

"You do not seem ridiculous. Where are you getting that from? People feel sorry for you."

"Good! That's much better indeed." She was sarcastic now.

"It's a good thing, it means people love you."

"Loving the miserable queen, who feels as an outsider even in her own place..."

"Loving my beautiful queen…" Joseph drew her closer with a smile. "Who is leading her country with grace and empathy."

"Oh really, Joseph. I'm not a…a Disney queen or what."

"Oh-ho-ho, yes you are!" He chuckled. "But maybe you are searching your Prince Charming in the wrong place."

"But the rule says, the prince always has to live in the castle..." She was teasing him now.

"Ok, maybe he lives in the castle, but..."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for always cheering me up." She smiled as she stroked his jaw line. It was hard for him to not kiss her, but fortunately he did not have to resist, because his prayers had were soon answered.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What?!" He could not believe his ears.

"Kiss me. Rupert is heading this way."

Joseph had to decide. Would he wait until he could kiss her properly or should he simply take what Fate is offering him at the moment?

He chose the second option.

Before Clarisse could say another word, his lips gently covered hers and everything started slowly disappearing… Feeling her against him was something magical, her soft lips against his, her full breasts on his chest… She was completely his for a few moments. They quickly forgot about Rupert, who rushed back to the palace when he saw them. He was upset, but he also knew he had no right to say anything about it.

"I… I think he is gone already." whispered Clarisse as she slowly broke the kiss.

"Erm…sorry. Yes, yes I think you're right." Joseph was slightly abashed.

"Thank you." She smiled as she pulled back a bit. "I think it worked perfectly…. And thank you for being with me."

"Always my queen." His eyes were smiling, but mixed with a little sadness. "What would you say to a drink? After a night like this I think you need one."

"You're right." She sighed. "But just something light."

"Ok." He winked and led her to his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was not the first time she had been in his room. She spent quite a few hours there regularly. He always eased her somehow and she just loved being with him. His room was cozy and relaxing, so different from all the other rooms at the palace.

"The usual?" he asked with a smile, turning back from the little bar in the corner.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded. "You know it seems a bit funny that you never drink except wine, and you still have a bar with everything."

"The previous owner of this room left it and I think it gives a Humphrey Bogart style to the room."

"Yes, it certainly does." She chuckled and took the glass.

"Would you like some music?"

"Uh-huh." She answered deep in thought. "...Sinatra maybe."

"Ok. Frank will ready in a minute for your service," he teased her and went to the hi-fi.

'They were perfect together. Perfect friends…' Joseph thought sadly as he turned the music on.

The soft rhythm of the music slowly filled the air, making everything relaxing around them. Clarisse sat down on the sofa, drinking her wine in little slips. She finally felt a little ease, and not just because of the revenge. Joseph's room was the only place in the palace where she could feel like this. She did not have to pose; she was not the queen anymore. She was just a simple woman, a friend who shares a glass of wine in good company.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked after a while, squeezing her hand.

"Yes a little bit." She smiled at him, holding his gaze for a moment. "I hope you do not mind that I'm spending time here so often these days."

"Of course not," he replied quickly. "I'm glad you're here. You can come here anytime you want. You know what they say - my place is your place. But in this case that's exactly the truth." They had to laugh. "But really, I'm serious... anytime you want." He cupped her cheek, loosing himself in her eyes for a moment.

"I'm so tired." She sighed and put her glass down. "But I'm unable to go back to our suite after tonight."

"You do not have to." Joseph grabbed her hand. "You can stay here for the night. You can have the bed, while I will occupy the sofa." He tried to encourage her with a smile.

"That's very kind of you Joseph, but… I would like to ask you something… something more." She started blushing.

"Just shoot. I will do the best as I can." He was so sweet.

"Erm… could you… could you sleep with me?" She corrected herself quickly. "I mean I would love to have you near me tonight. It would be lovely if you could just…just hold me."

"Ah… Of course. I mean, I would love to, but..." Joseph did not know how to say it. "You have to know something..." He took a deep breath. "Maybe you do not know that..."

"That you are in love with me? Of course I know it."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**  
Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Please forgive me that I haven't updated for a while, but life was too busy for me in the last few weeks. I had to work non-stop, even on weekends, so I was extremely tired… But now I'm finally ready with the next chapter, and I really hope you will enjoy it. Thanks very much for the lovely reviews, they really made my day. So a big hug to OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, negschainshaw, Kristi-Julie, Quinnie3, Gypsygel, Vluy, beMMADfabulous, risingdancer, ChickNick, Faby and to Ilane.

"That you are in love with me? Of course I know it."

"Really?! I mean…" Joseph had to pull himself together a bit. It was too shocking to hear it exactly from her "I mean is it so obvious?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly and his eyes immediately filled with hope.

"So you like it?"

"Yes, of course I like it. I'm really happy about that." She didn't know how to say it better. "You know, I love that you are in love with me."

"So you?..." He asked with a happy smile.

"Me?"

"Do you love me?"

"I love being with you."

"And what else do you love?" Joseph was teasing her now.

"And I love chatting with you, I love when you are near me, I love snuggling up to you and that kiss…hmm." She closed her eyes for a moment. "That was fantastic."

"So you are in love with me." He smiled happily.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No I don't." his face was confused, so she continued quickly, "I mean, maybe I am, but maybe…"

"You have to know."

"Yes, but it's so complicated. I mean what if I just say 'yes I am' and it turns out I'm not… I do not want to toy with you."

"…but you said you love being with me and you also loved that kiss." He desperately tried to find something.

"Yes, that's true. That kiss was…simply the most beautiful I've ever got."

"See?" His eyes were full of hope. "You are in love with me."

"Maybe…"

"Why maybe?"

"Because I still need time to figure it out, I want to be sure of it. And your kiss was the most beautiful one, because I've never ever felt myself… so loved in my life."

"Come here." He whispered, drawing her extremely close, kissing her slowly and fully, making her feel so loved again. This kiss was longer and slower than the first one, and they lost themselves in the sweet feeling of the other's closeness…

"Mmmm." She smiled with eyes closed as she forced herself to lose contact. "I could do this forever."

"You do love me."

"Oh Joseph, you are so sure of it."

"Yes, I'm sure now. Believe me." He smiled and whispered, "You are in love with me," as he tried to kiss her again.

"Please Joseph don't." She pushed him away softly. "I want to figure it out before…"

"Before?"

"If we would continue this way, I would surely make love to you."

He needed to breathe. "Ok, I have to say I'm totally lost now…"

"But it's simple. You do attract me."

"So you are saying that I attract you, you love my closeness and when I'm kissing you, but you are not sure that you are in love with me or not? I think I need a coffee now…"

"Coffee?!"

"Yes, maybe this wine was a bit too much for me. I'm trying to understand you and it seems I cannot…but believe me I'm really trying."

"Please do not try it." She said quickly and grabbed his arm. "Just accept it somehow until I will clear it in myself."

"Ok." He sighed, "…but you have to know that I hope you do love me."

"I really hope as well." She whispered and let him to draw her to his embrace.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. The truth was, she was wondering on him quite often in the last few weeks, and fortunately deep inside, she knew she was in love with him. She just did not know it for sure, because she never loved anybody in her life. How does 'being in love' have to feel exactly? The only thing she knew, that she wanted to be close to him, as close as it was possible. Feeling the love what was radiating from him was the most relaxing thing in the world. She knew he will be there for her whatever may happen and she was sure, that he was the only one who could give her the long missed safeness in her life.

"I love you." He whispered nearly unknowingly, softly kissing her head, while her answer was a radiating smile.

"…You know I feel this room is the whole world now."

"Because it is." He smiled. "In this room nothing else exists, just you and me. I'm so glad it finally 'revealed' how I feel about you. Everything will be much easier. I won't have to feel guilty anymore when I touch or hug you, because you will know that it's not a friend's hug, it's so much more."

"Please, never ever hug me as a friend."

"I think I can promise that." He smiled, softly pulling Clarisse to her feet. "Come, you need rest."

"Ok." She nodded and headed to his bed, but when he did not move she turned back. "Why don't you come?"

"I think it would be better if you would sleep in the bed alone, I will be fine on the sofa."

"Oh no, you are starting it again?" Clarisse sighed.

"You cannot imagine how hard it is for me."

"Please Joseph, come…" Her puppy eyes were not too successful, or not as she wanted.

"Right," His face turned to serious now. "Then you have to choose."

"Choosing between what?"

"Choosing between, I will sleep on the sofa alone or," He looked right in her eyes. "Or I will sleep in the bed with you but then… we will make love."

"Ok."

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks very much for the lovely reviews! They were really fantastic! =) And now here's the next one, it was quick, am I right? =) A big hug to my dear Rach for doing the beta, and another one to my dear reviewers, namely to negschainshaw, Gypsygel, beMMADfabulous, Ilane, bluegirl-783, helewele, Faby, Kristi-Julie, Vluy, himmelblau, hiyahail, Danielle kase and to my dear OSUSprinks.

"Ok for what?" He asked doubtfully.

"Ok for sleeping with you."

"I'm not sure you heard the whole sentence."

"Oh don't worry, I heard it crystal clear." She smiled at his boyish charm. "And I would still love to have you beside me… in your bed… around me."

"I think you misunderstood me. I just wanted to show you how hard it would be for me to hold myself back with you so close to me for a whole night. Because I'm sure I will…," he sighed. "Not intentionally of course, but I'm sure I will try."

"I suspected." She smiled and stepped closer. "Look Joseph, in the last few minutes when we… when we were so close to each other, I realized something. This whole thing is so simple. You attract me and I attract you… so if we end up making love, then let it be."

For a few moments he just looked at her, trying to figure out what was this all about, and suddenly everything became clear. "Oh-ho-ho I can see now!" cried Joseph.

"What do you see, exactly?" She was at a loss.

"This is all about Rupert, am I right?!"

"What? NO!"

"Yes! How could I be so stupid?! You just want to take revenge!"

"No, Joseph! I swear!" She cried. "I haven't even thought about him." She tried, but he did not listen to her.

"If you make love to me, you can get him back what he did to you and..."

"Would you please shut up for a moment?" she cried and finally there was silence. "I'm just trying to say that it has nothing to do with Rupert, I swear. What do you think of me anyway?!" He calmed down a bit, starting to feel guilty as he saw her expression. "I'm not like Rupert, alright?" Little teardrops appeared in her eyes. "I could never do such a thing, as revenge. That kiss was another thing, he had to know that I'm not as lost as he may think, but I could never seduce you for the sake of revenge. I really want to be with you and this is not about Rupert… It's about you." Her voice was softer now, as she calmed down a bit. "When you kissed me tonight I felt something I've never ever felt in my life. I felt that you love me… The way as you kissed me was …" She stopped for a moment and her voice became shy as she whispered, "I would like to feel it again… as intense as is possible." Now she looked right in his eyes, waiting for him to realize what she really wanted.

"You want to make love to me?" he asked in a soft voice as he stepped closer, but it was unclear whether he was asking her or asking himself. Her answer was just a slight nod…and he was lost. There he was, with the woman he always dreamed of, asking him to make love to her because she wanted to feel that he loved her. Who could say 'no' to this? Who would be able to say 'no'? As he closed the distance between them her eyes shined with desire and when he kissed her, he immediately felt her arms around him, drawing him as close as was possible.

Kissing her, feeling her soft skin against his lips was something he could never get enough of. This woman completely filled him; completely filled his senses and he wanted more and more with each moment. More kisses from her, more places to touch her, but there was another thing he wanted more than anything… He wanted to show her how much he loved her. And it worked perfectly, because Clarisse was in heaven. After the first few minutes she completely lost touch with reality. Her eyes were closed, and she clung to him with full trust as she just let him kiss her, draw her closer… and love her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bare footsteps sounded on the stairs near the kitchen as Rupert tried to get some food in the middle of the night. He hated the staff; actually he hated to bump into them in every minute, so they tried to avoid the king for their own sake. The variety of cakes was simply magnificent as he opened the fridge, but it really didn't help his mood, remembering the night's events when he caught Clarisse with their Head of Security in the garden. Actually a kiss was not a big deal, but what made him rather nervous was that she still hadn't returned to their suite. It was more than strange, and he started wondering.

What if she is still with him… and what if… no, she was not that kind. He shook his head. And Joseph? He was a real gentleman, but still a man… He could not get rid of this last idea, so he headed to Joseph's room immediately. Maybe he is just trying to help her relax and… He suddenly woke up from his own thoughts, because he heard noises. Nothing loud, but it was enough to catch his attention. And it came from Joseph's room. He was certainly not alone… He was with Clarisse. He knew there could be only one certain woman in Joseph's room. But what the hell were they doing? He really hoped not what he was thinking, but as he stepped closer the voices became clear. He opened the door and although he suspected what was happening inside, it was still shocking. Clarisse was simply not that kind… at least he thought so until tonight. But now, seeing his wife with Joseph on top of her as her body writhed in pleasure was something he would never be able to forget… and not because she cheated on him. No, it was shocking, because he had never seen this complete happiness on her face…. and he knew he'd lost her.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm really sorry for the delay. I will be quicker with the updates I promise. =) Biggest hug on Earth to my dear ex-beta Laura (OSUSprinks) for popping in and doing the beta. And another hug to my lovely reviewers, namely to Kristi-Julie, bluegirl-783, VictoriaGrant, hiyahail, Quinnie03, beMMADfabulous, OSUSprinks, Vluy, sevy MMAD, helewele, Ilane and to Faby.

Rupert just stood there, watching them, unable to move. It was… unbelievable. His brain was totally empty about what he should do at the moment. Of course he wanted to tear Joseph from his wife, but something stopped him. A feeling what completely soaked into him, he was unable to take off his eyes of them. He always did the same with her, but now with Joseph her reactions were different. She wanted him. It was obvious. It was written on her face, it was in her moves. The way as she grabbed Joseph's back to feel him closer was so… He was not normal, that was official now! Who on earth would be able to stand there watching patiently as another man made love to his wife? That was madness. He needed to go out, to get as far as he could. All he wanted to do was forget and… something more.

As he reached his room and shut the door behind him, he immediately rushed and poured a double whisky. But the first round was not enough. He automatically refilled his glass, one after the other until he knocked himself out completely and the unconsciousness brought the long awaited relaxation….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I wish I could stop time," whispered Joseph as he placed a little kiss to her shoulder.

"Me too, believe me." she smiled dreamily, stroking his hand which was holding her now. Clarisse was laying on her left side, nestled in Joseph's arms.

"It's totally not as I used to imagine…"

"Really?," she chuckled and finally opened her eyes. "Not that perfect? Or not that satisfying?"

"Hey stop it!" He kissed her playfully. "I meant the circumstances are different…"

"Oh that's sure. I bet you thought we are going to spend more and more time together, little touches, smiles, kissing in secret places, then after we admitted how much we love each other…"

"Clarisse."

"Sorry." She smiled and turned around. "Just this romance thing is so… unusual for me."

"Then be prepared, because you have to get use to it." He chuckled, pulling her close for a kiss.

"I will do the best I can, I promise." Clarisse sighed with a smile. "So why is it different? I mean I know it cannot be as you imagined…" She smiled.

"Yes."

"So, will you tell me how you had imagined?"

"Turn around."

"What?" She chuckled.

"Just turn around." She did as he asked. Soon she felt as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. She smiled to the feeling of his kiss on her. "So this is how I imagined us. Laying like this, so close to each other, the only thing that was different was that we were in our house far away and you were my wife."

A teardrop appeared in her eyes as he continued. "When I imagined us, somehow you always belonged to me in a final way. And now… it seems so far away."

"I thought you are going to ask me now to run away with you." She teased him, waking up from her thoughts when he answered with self-confidence,

"You wouldn't come."

"You really think that?! How… how can you be so sure?" She turned around, asking doubtfully.

"I just know it." She looked away, because she knew he was right. "YOU have to decide it… YOU have to want it."

"Because you are sure?"

"Yes, and I think you always knew it."

"That's true." Clarisse sighed, "It would have been hard to not realize. And I was always happy to know it, because it means security."

"It's not a coincidence that I'm the Head of Security." They could not help themselves, they burst out in laughter. "So it's only up to you." She nodded, "But please tell me something…"

"Ok."

"Can you imagine life with me?" He just had to know.

"You do not know how much." She whispered with a smile kissing him, and lost themselves in their own little world again…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning came too quickly, dragging a brand new day with it…

"Are you going already?" asked Joseph in a sleepy voice as he saw Clarisse dressing at the end of the bed.

"Yes. I have lot of things to do and I want to have breakfast before the meeting."

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's half past five." She answered and put on her blazer.

"Five?!" He was unable to understand why she had to wake up so early. "It's still dawn… you should stay for a few minutes. Come on, lay back." He smiled, trying to convince her.

"Sorry Joseph, I have to go." She said with a smile, heading to the door.

"Then wait for a minute," He jumped out of bed, reaching his robe. "I will escort you upstairs."

"There's really no need for that, thank you."

"But what about Rupert? I'm sure he will be not too happy when he realizes you spent the night somewhere else. Maybe he…"

"He would never hurt a woman, don't worry," smiled Clarisse. "He is not that kind."

He just looked at her for a few moments, before pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He was unable to let her go.

"I really do not want this to end." He whispered.

"Hey, you don't have to worry," Clarisse was chuckling, "I won't go forever."

"I know, but it seems forever to me." He sighed loosening his hug on her, "Then tonight?"

"…Tonight." She whispered and gave him a quick kiss before she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rupert was sitting in the dining room, drinking his coffee, upset…

As Clarisse stepped in, he looked up waiting for anything from her, but she just sat down and started cutting a bread roll. She knew he is looking and waiting but she did not care, just reached the butter, making her breakfast comfortably.

"So how was your night?" He asked from behind clinched teeth, trying to hold himself back.

"Fine." Clarisse answered with self-confidence, putting some marmalade on the butter. Another few moments passed by in silence.

"You haven't returned to our suite." He continued, but she did not answer just ate another bit. "You did not sleep 'at home'."

"And?" Clarisse asked, not looking up.

"Where were you?"

"Not your business." She poured a cup of tea.

"You were with him!"

"Really? Then why don't you tell me who I was with? It seems you know the answer exactly." She looked right in his eyes now, wanting to see his expression as he says his name.

"Joseph…" He hissed, unable to say anything else.

"You are well informed as I see." She just looked at him, her eyes not leaving his.

"You were there whole night…" She did not answer. "You slept with him… or are you denying it?"

"No." She shrugged her shoulder, "But I do not understand what your problem is. I have a private life as you do."

"But it's not the same!"

"Really?! I think it's exactly the same. And now if you will excuse me, I have lots of work to do." She stood up, looking back for a moment, "You should try the marmalade, it's very delicious this morning…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! First a big hug to my dear Rach for doing the beta extremely fast! And another hug to all of you, namely to beMMADfabulous, Faby, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, One Special Lana, Quinnie3, sevy MMAD, OSUSprinks, Ilane, Vluy and to hmm….cookies.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," Clarisse answered firmly as Rupert closed the office door behind them.

"Look, I know I've made a mistake."

"A mistake?!" she exclaimed and turned around. "A mistake?! You call sleeping with all these whores a mistake?!"

"I know it was not fair and I won't come up with our agreement about our private life, because I know it was too much. I just…" He took a deep breath. "I have nothing to save myself. I just enjoyed it and…"

"Enjoyed? I should think so!" She was angry and shocked. "You enjoyed everything and I could see that for myself. You were so carefree with these affairs of yours."

"I should have been more careful, I know and I'm sorry. I really did not want to hurt you. You…you mean so much to me."

"Really?! Well I would take some dance lessons if I were you, because the way you express yourself needs a little work."

"I would rather be with you than with those women." His voice was soft now. "You are the one I love."

"The one you love?! Really?" She was sarcastic.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You are joking!"

"No, I swear. I know I've never told you, but we had an agreement at the beginning, and I would have felt such a fool after…"

"After what?"

"After we settled in friendship. Then soon we pulled away from each other…"

"Yes, because I caught you with another woman!" She was so hurt. "That wasn't my fault."

"True. You are totally right and that was really a mistake, but after that, you…you were never be the same. When we were together it was just a duty you had to fulfill. It did not matter how hard I tried."

"Oh yes, you really tried hard, you tried hard with all those women after that!" she cried.

"Because you closed me out of your life."

"So now it's my fault? Do not try to make me believe that it was my fault! You were the one who found someone else. You were the one who quit, not me!"

"I was just desperate."

"Oh poor Rupert, you had to find someone who could give you a goodnight kiss. You could not hold on for a little more?"

"You were so determined." He tried. "…Look, what would you say if we could just forget about all of this?"

"Forget what?" Clarisse could not believe her ears. "Forget that you cheated on me who knows how many times, because you were too lonely without me, after you made a 'mistake' as you called it?! You are crazy!"

"You wanna do this to me? You want to take revenge? Fine! You've already done it, so now we are equals."

"EQUALS?" She was out of control. "Do you really think my night with Joseph could equalize what you've done all this time?"

"No. That was even worse than what I committed against you."

"Worse?!" She was breathless from anger. "You are really… How could it be worse?"

"I just…" He was not able to tell her what he realized between Joseph and her. "I just do not want to lose you."

"Well then I have bad news for you. You lost me a long time ago!" she cried and slammed the door behind her…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! So sorry for the delay, but this Julie concert absolutely knocked me out, she was WONDERFUL! Big hug to my dear Rach for doing the beta extremely fast, and another hug to my dear reviewers, namely to bluegirl-783, One Special Lana, Ilane, OSUSprinks, Kristi-Julie, Vluy, Faby, Sevy MMAD and to beMMADfabulous.

Clarisse tried to calm down as she reached the garden, but that was absolutely not an easy thing to do. Although she always knew Rupert was a bastard, this time he proved it without any doubt. And what was the worst? That he truly believed in what he said. He really thought they could forget it and start everything with a blank page. He was unbelievable. In a way she was amazed, amazed on how someone can be so selfish like that.

She had just reached her roses when Joseph appeared behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a desperate kind of way, because he did not know what to expect, she was so upset. "Clarisse?"

"I just can't believe it…"

"Did he hurt you?" he asked as he was finally able to stop her.

"What?... No. No, he just…" She tried to put into words. "He is a BASTARD!"

"I know that, but what happened?" Joseph was more and more inpatient.

"He said he loves me."

"I'm sorry?... Can you repeat that?"

"Yes, you heard it correctly. He said he loves me. I do not know I would rather cry or laugh. I mean this is just…" She was laughing in frustration. "After he cheated on me with hundreds of women, he simply throws in that he would rather be with me, and I am the one he loves? I mean this is ridiculous!"

"He just wants to manipulate you."

"I know, but…"

"Just don't bother with him, I'm here." he said softly and drew her closer.

"That's good," Clarisse's expression immediately softened. "But it's so hard to not listen to him, he can be extremely annoying."

"Imagine that he is only a stranger, a colleague you have to work with."

"Like Lionel?" She asked with a grin, finally able to relax a bit.

"Very good example." Joseph could not help but chuckle, then continued seriously, "Rupert has to understand that you belong to me from now on."

"Really?" She was teasing him now, "Do I?"

"I hope so. I mean only if you want it too."

"I do want it Joseph…really." She whispered and leaned closer so he could kiss her.

"You belong to me and no-one can change that." he said with smiling eyes, but his voice was almost frightening… like the start of war.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later they were walking in the garden with arm in arm. There was nothing unusual in this sight, but this time it meant much more than before. They were together and Clarisse really did not mind who will see or catch them, she did not want to hide but did not want to advertise it either. She just enjoyed being with him, he meant safety, relaxation and something more, she knew it sounded strange, but he meant 'home' for her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Joseph asked softly, because he caught her smiling.

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering on what?"

"It's really not that important."

"But I would like to know, because it seems you find it quite funny." He smiled. "So tell me what is it?"

"It's just about your CDs… A few days ago when I searched for some music I found a strange one, I mean this CD is really not your type, that's all."

"Which one?"

"It was an opera CD…I mean I know you hate operas."

"Well basically that's true." He smiled, "But this is a special one."

"A gift from someone?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, from the love of my life." Time froze for a moment as she realized what he just said. "Ha-ha, sorry but I could not help myself. Your expression was absolutely worth the price of admission."

"You are cruel…" She smiled with relief and slapped him playfully.

"You were the one who asked with a smile." He chuckled.

"Yes, but I did not mean it."

"I know." He smiled and gave a quick kiss to her hand. Gosh, how much he loved this woman.

"But don't try to avoid the subject. I won't forget what I wanted to ask…" She smiled teasingly. "So why is this CD so special?"

"Oh just because…" He sighed. "I fell in love with you at the opera during Verdi's La Traviata." Clarisse just stood there smiling for a few moments, looking at him mischievously.

"Nice try Sir, but we were never been at the opera together."

"We were."

"No, I would remember."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely sure." She was so self-confident, that he had to smile.

"You are right, you cannot remember it."

"See?" She chuckled. "You are just teasing me."

"No, I'm not." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "It happened long ago in Madrid and we'd never met before." He could see that she was thinking hard and something came into light. "I was working for a rich Spanish family in those days, escorted them everywhere, including the opera as well. That is really not my kind of a place but you know that, so I was… a bit bored. But the music that night was something special, actually it became special to me. As I was listening it, I just started watching the people around us and suddenly I saw a beautiful woman in the next balcony." Clarisse's smile was radiant as she was listening his story. "Her face was simply beautiful and as she enjoyed music, her expression was… I do not know it is appropriate to say something like this or not, but her expression was as if she was in 'that' exact moment of ecstasy."

"Excuse me?" Clarisse was chuckling, unable to stop. "You just don't want to say that your fantasy was so 'active' the first time you saw me, that you already saw me in the throes of ecstasy?"

"That was not my fantasy." He grinned.

"Oh come now, Joseph."

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you really enjoyed music and the scene enchanted me. You and that music together were like a vision I will never be able to forget."

"I think so." She still chuckled. "Ok, but what happened after that? That night was many years ago."

"Yes, exactly." He nodded. "After the concert I was eager to know more about the beautiful mysterious woman – yes, you my dear –"He drew her closer with a smile. "So I did a little research, and as it turned out you were married, and to top it all off, to the King of Genovia. So..." He sighed, "I had to give up on you, continue my life, but from time to time I listened that CD, which I bought the next day and wished I could have the chance to get to know more about you. But you know what you usually think is impossible, it often turns out it's not, so one day I heard about this job and when I met you…. Gosh, my life immediately turned upside down."

She could not stop smiling and the only thing she could whisper was "I'm so glad you are a part of my life."

"And I always will be," He smiled, gently drawing her to his embrace, "as long as you will let me be."

"Then wait for me tonight…" She was whispering in his ear, "And you can see 'that expression' again."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! A big hug to my Rach for doing the beta as always, and another hug to all of you for the wonderful and heartwarming reviews, namely to Faby, , Ilane, bluegirl-783, One Special Lana, sevy MMAD, Kristi-Julie, hiyahail, Vluy and to my dear OSUSprinks.

Joseph was over the clouds as he said good bye to Clarisse in the garden. She was the sweetest, the loveliest woman he had ever met and he still did not dare to believe that they were together. Everything was so perfect between them. Yes everything, except for... Rupert. That bloody bastard. That...

As Joseph woke up from his own thoughts Rupert was standing right before him. Time froze...

Neither of them moved. They just stared at each other with disgust like in a western movie. While Rupert seemed more and more furious, Joseph stood there, exhibiting nothing but calm. Rupert was the first who speak,

"You think you won, hm?" Joseph did not answer just held his gaze patiently. "Actually, you two found each other quite nice... Not that you haven't hung around her like a puppy," he laughed sarcastically. "I know you think your time has come, but don't forget one thing… she will never be yours, she belongs to me."

"Do you want to bet?" Joseph asked with a smile.

"I'm her husband."

"Her husband? Really?... No." Joseph shook his head. "You are not anymore. You had lost your rights the first time you cheated on her. It was just her grace and patience that she kept her from leaving you long ago, but now she has finally woken up."

"Oh yes, she woke up with a little help… with your help… with your INNOCENT help. Congratulation on your quick reflexes, as you could immediately take advantage of the situation and sneak into her bed."

"Maybe she just realized that she does not need you anymore."

"Or maybe…" his eyes were full of compassion, "She will wake up soon from this outrageous revenge project and you will find yourself alone again, with your fantasies...You are nobody, a pitiful NOBODY and when she will realizes it, you'll have to go back where you came from."

"Oh I will, don't worry." Joseph answered self-confidently. "... But with her."

"Just try it, but she will never… NEVER chose you. So enjoy your time with her." He said and left him with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse was making finishing touches on the paperwork in her office, when Charlotte knocked on the door…

"Come in." She answered and looked up. "Ah, Charlotte. How lovely to see you. I haven't seen you a while…But what happened, you look so nervous?"

"Really? I mean…yes I am."

"Please sit down, would you like some tea?"

"No." She blushed. "No thank you, Your Majesty."

"Then please tell me what happened." Clarisse's voice was soft like a worrying mother's.

"Well... A few minutes ago I came across the lobby and saw something." Clarisse looked at her questioningly so she continued. "Joseph met with His Majesty, I did not hear what they'd talked about but the way as they looked at each other was frightening. Of course it's not strange after what happened, but still..."

"After what happened?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." She blushed. "The maids know everything."

"Ah, of course." Clarisse sighed. "I'm sure it was the news of the century at the breakfast table… So what's the usual reaction?"

"Everybody is happy, Your Majesty." smiled Charlotte.

"Really?"

"Yes of course… I'm sorry to say that, but you suffered long enough next to His Majesty and although he is our king, we really cannot tolerate the suffering he caused you. You finally deserve someone who... you know, who really cares for you and Joseph really loves you."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Clarisse smiled warmly. "It means so much to me. Although, it's a bit annoying that the whole palace is talking about my private life. But actually I suppose I should have to get used to it. Never mind. So tell me more. They were shouting?"

"No, not at all, but I'm sure His Majesty said something cruel, because he left Joseph with a smile."

"Oh, I'm sure he did." Clarisse hissed when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Charlotte." Joseph stepped in with a smile, and his presence immediately lightened up Clarisse's mood.

"Well then I think I'll go. I have… I have a lot of things to do." murmured Charlotte.

"Of course." Clarisse was smiling gratefully. "And thank you Charlotte." She said, but the young woman quickly disappeared.

"I just popped in to check on you." Joseph smiled mischievously and stepped closer, but Clarisse stopped him.

"What did Rupert say to you when you met him?" It was so sudden, that Joseph had to think for a few moments. "Ah, well… nothing important."

"Oh come now Joseph, I know how cruel he can be, so please tell me."

"Don't bother with him." He smiled and drew her closer. "It's nothing, really… you think too much. Let's take a stroll in the garden, hm?" He was sweet as always, but it did not relax her,

"I want to know, please."

"Well… he said you will never choose me, because you belong to him and he is your husband." She expected something like this. "And he congratulated me for how quickly I snuck into your bed…" She rolled her eyes, "And he also mentioned that you will wake up from this 'outrageous revenge project' and realize that I'm a pitiful nobody and you will go back to him." Her face was quite composed, but in the end something changed in her,

"A pitiful nobody?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter…"

"A pitiful nobody? Really?" She gasped for air, "Then just wait until I'll show him what 'outrageous' means."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Another update yeah… I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Poor Rupert…*wicked grin* A usual big hug to my dear Rach for doing the beta and another usual hug to my lovely reviewers, namely to Faby, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, One Special Lana, Vluy, Ilane, Jackie Pierce, beMMADfabulous, sevy MMAD and to Faby again.

"Then just wait until I'll show him what 'outrageous' means," Clarisse hissed, while Joseph bent on to relax her.

"It really does not matter what he says…"

"Of course it does matter!" She cried. "He cannot talk to you like that. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?"

"Look, I don't care with him," smiled Joseph. "You are with me and nothing else matters. I'm utterly happy and I won't give up on it over a few cutting remarks. He is simply jealous, not to mention the fact that his ego cannot accept that you chose someone else. Just ignore his comments."

"But I cannot ignore it!" she was still upset, "And you know what? I DO NOT WANT to ignore it. He has no right to speak like this. Especially not to you."

"Not to me?" Joseph asked, smiling.

"Not to you." She whispered and hugged him. Feeling the tightness of her hug and seeing her like this left no doubt that she really did love him.

"I just do not want you to be upset or sad about him." He was gently stroking her back, "I can deal with Rupert don't worry. Just let me handle it, ok?"

"I know you can deal with him." Clarisse sighed and pulled away a little. "You were the only one who always stood by my side openly, and never afraid to go against him if it was necessary. You know, I won't forget that night when you caught me crying in my suite the first time, that night I…"

"That night you told me the truth about him."

"Yes." She nodded sadly then her expression slowly turned to a grateful smile as she recalled what came next. "And you…you were so upset that you wanted to take revenge immediately…"

"I still do want it."

"I know… as do I." Clarisse smiled when she heard speaking outside. Her expression started to change as the voices became clear. It was Rupert… She still looked at Joseph, but the sweetness from her eyes was gone. Now her expression was determined and proud. "Just let me handle it my own way."

"With grace and empathy?" Joseph smiled.

"Well I think this time only with grace."

"I cannot imagine what is on your mind, but I'm sure whatever it is, he won't forget it."

"That is for sure… EVER."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Charlotte was already in her office…

"You want WHAT?" Charlotte was shocked. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but…"

"It's ok Charlotte. I know you are a bit surprised."

"Yes I am. I mean after what His Majesty did to you, you want to organize a party for him?"

"Of course Charlotte, after all it is his birthday."

"But…" Charlotte was still shocked.

"You have only one birthday a year…"

"I still don't understand."

"One birthday in every year, so you have to celebrate it properly."

"Properly?" She already had a suspicion.

"Yes exactly." Clarisse smiled and looked at her meaningfully. "You know, let's make some fun for the birthday boy."

"Some fun?" Charlotte asked with a grin, as she realized what's going on.

"Yes, fun… surprises… you know how I do love surprises." Her smile was so sweet. "Actually everybody loves them…"

"I'm not sure in this case." Charlotte chuckled. "So you want to make him a special surprise?"

"A birthday is nothing without surprises and presents and you know what they say… the biggest presents always come in the smallest boxes, but I think this time we can make an exception. After all these years of being together, he really deserves something big. Do you agree with me?"

"I totally agree with you, Your Majesty." Charlotte grinned.

"Then get your notebook ready," She winked, "Because we have a tremendous number of things to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time flies in good company just as fast as when you are in the middle of planning… So when Clarisse decided it was finally time for rest, it was almost midnight.

"You look so full of life," Joseph smiled as she stepped in.

"And I feel exactly like that, I had a wonderful evening." She sighed and they sat down to the sofa. "Charlotte and I discussed every detail, so we just have to do everything in time."

"That's fine, but are you going to tell me finally what is on your mind?"

"Although I'm dying to tell you, you have to wait. I want you to enjoy it fully… Tell me that you are not mad at me."

"It's ok, don't worry," chuckled Joseph. "But I'm really curious now."

"Oh, you will love it."

"I have no doubts about that. I'm just curious how a queen handles things in her on way."

"Curious, hm?" she teased him, "Then escort me to his birthday party next week and you can see for yourself." She smiled mischievously while he drew her closer for a kiss.

"You know… I love your expression when you are so sure in your business," he smiled, "And… if I'm correct, you promised me another special expression of yours this morning."

"Really? Well, let me think a little, I cannot remember clearly." She teased him then leaned closer, "Maybe you could help me to remember."

"Sure enough," he answered with a grin and kissed her into another world...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days passed quickly. Actually it was a lovely week and Clarisse successfully arranged everything in time. Rupert was not at home so it was really uplifting. She spent her days with preparing the birthday party and her nights in Joseph's room.

When the time finally came, she was waiting for her husband at the lobby, while the guests arrived continually one after the other. It was a special party, so everybody was escorted from the car through a special corridor to the ballroom where darkness covered everything, save only a dim light to aid the excited people. The only thing they knew it was a special party for His Majesty's birthday.

And why was this party so special? Because it was a surprise party. Rupert's birthday was not until the next day, so the guests thought it will be a real surprise and that's why they had to wait in the darkness. But the king's program was arranged as always a few days before, so Rupert naturally knew about it. Actually Charlotte told him that surprise parties are very popular these days, and Rupert agreed that it was a great idea. As for Clarisse, she mentioned she 'cannot attend' - obviously she was still upset - so Rupert went down alone, where to his biggest surprise his wife was already waiting for him with her sweetest smile…

"Oh darling, how lovely to see you." Clarisse smiled as she greeted her husband.

"I thought you have to be somewhere else." He kissed her cheek happily, being sure she finally changed her mind. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yes, Charlotte told me that your birthday party would be a bit earlier this year so I checked my schedule... and I'm free." She just smiled as they reached the ballroom door then added with a wink, "And you know I wouldn't miss your birthday, not for the life of me." As they stepped in, suddenly the whole room bathed in light and everybody was crying 'SURPRISE!'

It was a magical moment… but not for Rupert that's sure. As the lights went on and everybody looked around suddenly the crying turned to complete silence, then a few moments later into a loud murmuring. Why?

Well if you could be where Rupert stood, you would have a great view. All the guests very pretty and elegant for the occasion, but there was a very obvious similarity in at least half of the lady guests. They were very young… they were pretty… and they all wore the same light-blue dress.

"Happy birthday darling," smiled Clarisse and gave a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Maybe I forgot to tell you, but I invited a few well… um FRIENDS of yours, but I'm sure it's ok. And just to help you to remember every one of them, I sent a beautiful dress in your name. So happy birthday my dear, I really hope you will enjoy EVERY minute of this party."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! It's time for… mattress surfing? No. It's time for party! Hihi Thanks for Rach to doing the beta as always, and a usual hug to all of you, namely to Faby Urgel, OSUSprinks, Jackie Pierce, Ilane, hiyahail, beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, tengland, One Special Lana, sevy MMAD, Vluy, Kristi-Julie, fantasyinmymind and to JulieFan35. Thanks to all of you!

"I really hope you will enjoy EVERY minute of this party." Clarisse smiled and stroked Rupert's cheek.

"I cannot believe it…" he whispered shocked. "This is so cruel, especially from you."

"Oh don't be so touched dear. It is nothing compared to your presents over the years… But now we have guests, so I think we should welcome them." She smiled then turned to the murmuring crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome. I'm so glad you could come to this special occasion. It means so much to me, that you are all here tonight to celebrate my beloved husband's birthday. Thank you." Everybody was applauding, but they still murmured. "I'm sure you all would like to know why most of the lady guests are wearing the same dress. Well, this is my surprise to my dear Rupert. You know, a few years ago I wore the same dress to a party where we barely could see each other and he remarked wish he could see me everywhere…. So tonight your wish came true darling." She turned to her husband with a smile. "I hope you are happy."

"Y…yes very much. Thank you darling."

"Your welcome… And now," she turned back to the guests, "I would like to say thanks to all of you, who were part of this beautiful present. Thank you ladies. Please clap your hands everybody. Thank you. Thank you very much… And what more could I say, than enjoy the party!" She cried cheerfully then Rupert grabbed her arm as they slowly walked down the stairs.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Well, I'm not a Jerry Seinfeld, but…" She chuckled.

"What the hell I will do with all of them? Have you ever thought on that? They will kill each other."

"Oh that's sure." Clarisse chuckled. "Mostly because I sent a card to each dress with a message on it 'I miss you.'"

"WHAT?" cried Rupert, then softened his voice as they reached the guests.

"You JERK!" hissed the first girl as they shook hands. "You said I'm the only one!"

"Look, I can explain it," murmured Rupert. "It's…"

"And Amy is my own sister… How could you do this? You are DISGUSTING!" She said and hastened away. Clarisse just chuckled.

"It's not that funny," whispered Rupert.

"Oh yes it is." She smiled. "Be careful. Here's another one," she warned him, but it was too late.

"How dare you!" cried another girl. "You've made a complete fool of me!" But a beautiful brunette quickly pushed her away.

"Oh Katherine, how lovely to see you," Rupert tried.

"You know, after I got the message and the dress I thought 'what the hell is he thinking?' and I wanted to say you where to go, but now…" She chuckled sarcastically. "Your wife has arranged it perfectly. Gosh, your wife really has STYLE," she said amazed and turned to Clarisse. "Your Majesty, you were… absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you Katherine." Clarisse smiled gratefully then turned to Rupert. "I'm sure you will excuse me for a few minutes darling. You will be fine, won't you?" She smiled in triumph and walked away. She made a few quick circles, welcoming their guests then hastened to Joseph, who was waiting for her in the corridor with Charlotte. He still could not stop laughing.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Clarisse asked with a smile from afar.

"I cannot tell you how much. Charlotte told me everything," laughed Joseph and handed her a glass of champagne. "Come dear, I would like to make a toast, 'To my dear Clarisse, who has grace, who has style, and who is a born queen.'"

"Cheerio." They chuckled, when Rupert showed up with two pretty – and not huffy – girls,

"I hope I'm not disturbing the celebration," he smiled jovially "I just wanted to invite you my dear to our little private party." he winked at the girls. "Don't worry. I'm in good shape tonight, so I can deal with all the three of you."

"How dare you!" Joseph stepped out to run at him, but Clarisse grabbed his arm.

"Joseph, it doesn't matter." She tried to calm him. "Please…" then she turned to her husband. "No thank you." She smiled and held up her head. "Although it's very tempting to find pleasure with you and these two… ladies, but you forget one thing."

"And what would that be?" he asked with a smile.

"That we are DONE." She said gracefully and left a very upset Rupert behind…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How dare he offer something like that?" Joseph asked angrily as he closed the door behind them.

"Don't bother with him."

"Did you see his face? He asked you with a smile to…"

"Please." Clarisse smiled and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It doesn't matter. He knew he had lost and it frustrates him, that's all."

"But…"

"Sshh…" She whispered and leaned closer to kiss him.

"You think…"

"Sshh…" he had no chance to continue, her kiss was deep and overwhelming. He could not think, only kiss and feel her in his arms, "Better?" she asked after they slowly broke the kiss,

"It's not fair."

"I didn't ask fair… I asked is it better or not?" She chuckled.

"What do you think?" Joseph teased her and lost himself in her eyes for a few moments. "So are you ok?"

"Of course. It was a lovely night." She winked. "I do not care about him anymore. You are the only one I have to listen to."

"Really?" He cupped her cheek teasingly. "Then what would you say to a dinner, just the two of us?"

"Hm, that sounds lovely." Her smile was radiant and added, "You should get your mobile ready."

"Oh no… AGAIN?" She nodded guiltily. "Oh alright." Joseph sighed and started dialing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later they were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, Joseph's back against the sofa, and Clarisse sitting between his legs with a big slice of pizza…

"I really do not understand how you can eat pizza all the time," He said teasingly and drew her closer, to rest her back on his chest.

"I just like it. I know it sounds unbelievable to you, but I've never ever eaten this kind of a food before and I just want to enjoy it until I get bored with it."

"But we could eat in the finest restaurants… Really Clarisse, don't you want to eat out or go somewhere?"

"You want to go out?" She asked and turned to look at him.

"I was asking you." He smiled.

"But do you want it? Because we can, if you want."

"I do love staying at home with you. I was just thinking that maybe it's a bit too dull for you, you know."

"No. This is…" she looked around happily, "Perfection. Did you already forget that I've always sneaked out from the parties to be at your place, resting a little from the outside world? I've always hidden here…"

"And I was very happy about that." He smiled warmly.

"As was I… and it meant everything to me, because I had enough of being at parties and official dinners all the time, where I had to eat what they choose for me, and wore what I had to wear, smiling non-stop and always do as they expected. Your room was always a hiding place from all of this." He kissed her head as she turned to look at him. "I love sitting on the floor with you eating pizza. I love watching black and white movies with you and… I LOVE YOU."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:** Hi girls! What could I say? I know my last update was looong ago, but I was (as always) busy and tired and summer is cruel this year the temperature is around 36 C (97 F) every day… but I'm back! =) So here's the next chapter, oh and a big hug to all of my lovely reviewers, namely to Faby, OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, Ilane, Vluy, One Special Lana, tengland, sevy MMAD and to Kristi-Julie. Thanks again! =)

"I love sitting on the floor with you eating pizza. I love watching black and white movies with you and… I LOVE YOU." She just smiled into his eyes for a few moments, what now told more than a thousand words. As he was looking at her, she could see the happiness, the relief and something more, some kind of an I-knew-it feeling, what was simply the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Joseph did not know when this moment will arrive, but now hearing it, he knew that from now on there could be no more obstacles in their way.

"Please repeat it." He whispered softly, drawing her closer.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I do love you." She answered without any doubt and welcomed his kiss with all of her being. This time it was possessive, demanding and protective at the same time and she could never imagine that this kind of a kiss could exist, a kiss where she could feel that she belongs to him with a power she never knew before.

Now they were laying on the floor still breathless from the intensity of their kiss, while Joseph was stroking her cheek lovingly and tried to collect a little more oxygen for speaking.

"So it means I can pack my things, right?" His smile was so happy. "Just because we should not have to waste too much time with…"

"Joseph…"

"Oh… of course, "Realization hit him quickly. "You did not mean to…"

"No." She shook her head. "I meant… I do love you. I know it's nothing compares to…"

"No." He stopped her, touching her lips softly. "It's EVERYTHING. I'm sorry, I was just too happy to..."

"I know and I'M sorry Joseph," She said guiltily, seeing the sadness in his eyes, "But I promise we won't stay here forever." She added the last bit encouragingly, although she was absolutely not sure how she is going to do it and when.

"Then at least, can you run away for a few days with me?"

"For a little holiday?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, but it would be a bit more than a holiday. Actually, I'm planning a few weeks now to popping home for a couple of days and I found something I want to show you."

"Really? Maybe is it something special?"

He barely could stop himself not to telling her what he bought in Spain and he really did hope it will make her change her mind.

"Yes, something special, like you." His eyes were smiling, "You are my happiness…"

"And if it will up on me no-one could change that." She smiled when someone was knocking on the door. While Joseph went to open it, Clarisse sat up to the sofa in a neutral position.

"Ah, Mrs. Kaut, good evening. What can I do for you?" Asked Joseph with respect, but it really did not help against her repulsiveness.

"I should not call it a good evening, but it really does not matter." In her whole being was something frightening, like when you are standing in the headmistress' office after passing your last chance. "His Majesty asked me to inform you, my Queen," She moved a little to see Clarisse. "That Her Majesty the Queen Mother will visit the palace tomorrow night for dinner. I hope your schedule will let you to accept the invitation."

"Uhm… yes. Yes, of course I will be there." Clarisse tried to pull herself together and smile, but it did not help so she added, "You can tell His Majesty that I will be there tomorrow night, and thank you for your kind efforts to inform me."

"Thank YOU, Your Majesty." She bowed but even in this simple gesture was some kind of disgust. "I was sure I will find you here…" She murmured the last bit and finally went out. As Joseph closed the door behind her, they both shook themselves.

"I always have goose bumps on my back from this woman." Clarisse said with a meaningful look on her face.

"Yeah me too." Joseph nodded as he sat next to her, "Although I'm a grown-up man with a profession full of danger, when I'm standing in front of her I still feel like a schoolboy caught after breaking in the church window."

"I know how you feel," Clarisse chuckled. "I always knew she hates me about stealing her 'saint Rupert' and now… being with you as a married woman, it's like Doomsday arrived."

"It does not matter what Rupert did all these years…"

"No of course not," She nodded. "And I know it seems a bit weird, but when I was so depressed and miserable about Rupert she was nearly kind towards me."

"Don't worry I will cut all the seven heads of her when she would try to hurt you."

"That's very kind of you Joseph," Clarisse chuckled. "But I'm sure she will grow seven more after every single head."

"Then I think I will have to take you far away to another kingdom where we can live happily ever after…"

"At least we have a plan." She chuckled gratefully and gave him a quick kiss.

"Always my dear…" Joseph winked. "So you really want to go to this dinner?"

"Yes, I must go. I always loved Rupert's mother and I could not do this to her. Seeing us separated, not as the happiest couple in the world would break her heart. Actually that was one of the reasons why I decided to marry Rupert. She is like a real mother to me and I could do anything for her, but… I really do not understand what this quick visit is?"

"Maybe Rupert invited her to try to convince you that you belong to this family."

"That would be too pitiful even from him, but he is really determined that's sure. Never mind." She smiled. "I want to see her and he cannot buy me with a family dinner."

"So you will play your roll tomorrow?" He was so proud of her.

"Yes, what else could I do?" Clarisse sighed as he pulled her to his embrace…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning she woke up early, wanted to tell Rupert how pitiful he is with this weak trying. She found him in the office…

"Do you really think if we play the happy family can change anything?" asked Clarisse without any warning as she stepped in.

"Good morning my dear." He looked up cheerfully and went to greet her, but she stopped him firmly,

"Take your hands off me!"

"You had a bad night as it seems, and although I could comment it I won't do it. This will be just a nice family dinner nothing more." He smiled then added, "We are one family after all."

"Oh yes a big happy family." She laughed sarcastically. "And tell me my darling, you also invited those two lovely girls from last night?"

"Oh, that was just a joke, don't be so stern. I just wanted to make a little fun for Joseph, and if you could see his face…" He was laughing hard. "It has absolutely worth it." Clarisse really tried to be calm. "And I slept alone, I swear. You know I could not do anything to ruin our 'new life' together."

"You know, you are more pitiful than I've ever imagined."

"Why? Because I want to fight for my wife? Is it so pitiful for you? I know I had made a lot of mistakes, but I promised you a new life for us and I also know that it will take a long time to trust me again, but I won't give up on you Clarisse. You are my wife and we promised before the altar that we will work on this marriage whatever comes. So what had happened until now is – we could say – the bad part, but from now on we have every chance to fix it, to make it work again. And I promise I will do everything to do it right, although I won't hold myself back to show him that he has nothing to do here, and if you think my ideas are pitiful then I'm sorry, maybe I'm too desperate to win you back."

Clarisse just stood there in silence for a while, then started applauding.

"Thank you for this beautiful performance, I really enjoyed it. And if you will keep it up, it seems I won't be bored tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The evening came quickly, promising lot of surprises…

As Clarisse stepped into their private dining room all she could do was sighing… sighing because the decoration showed that Rupert was really determined about winning her back. Everything was covered with red roses. _'What a cliché'_ she thought but she was rather mad, because her favorite flowers will always remind her this evening, so it seemed she must choose something else. Maybe tulips, yes she always loved tulips… She thought when Rupert woke her up from daydreaming.

"Hello my darling, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Please Rupert," She pulled her hand away. "There's really no need for this stage show. It will be just a simple dinner with your mother and not a sappy final scene of a movie. Really, it's rather irritating than nice or romantic or whatever you might thought."

"Just try to enjoy it, ok?" He smiled. "No expectations, just a simple night without fighting. Can you do this for my mother?"

"So you admit it!" She cried.

"Admitting what?"

"That you invited your mother to use her to this pitiful plan of yours. What a jerk you are!"

"She invited herself! I really has nothing to do this…" He tried, when his mother finally arrived.

"Clarisse my darling." She cried happily, hugging her little 'daughter' tightly.

"Sylvia. Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too my darling, but you know… I never come without a reason." Sylvia winked and grabbed Clarisse's hand. "Come on sit next to me, while Rupert will be fine in front of us, won't you darling?"

"Yes of course Mum." He smiled and sat down after the ladies found their places.

The first half of the dinner was fine, Clarisse was so glad to see Sylvia that she nearly forget about the jerk sitting in front of her. Actually she woke up when Rupert tried to catch her hand across the table. The warmness of his hand kicked her back to reality. His touch was like a shock for her, she just pulled her hand away as a flash.

"Are you ok?" Rupert asked innocently.

"Yes… yes sorry, just your hand had a little electricity in it." What was half true, because she found his touch so intensively disgusting like a real electric shock.

"Oh that just shows how much we still love each other." He smiled jovially and tried to catch her hand again, this time successfully, but it was not a good idea, because Clarisse immediately kicked him on his leg, so Rupert cried out in pain.

"Oh darling, are you alright?" Clarisse asked worriedly. "Just not you leg again?", then turned to Sylvia. "He has pains quite often, nothing serious, but the doctor said he must relax a bit more than usual."

"You must take care about your health Rupert." Sylvia added warningly. "Health is like marriage, if you do not care one day you can woke up in serious trouble."

Rupert just chuckled easily, massaging his leg, while Clarisse suddenly looked into Sylvia's eyes and something unraveled in her. She found encouragement, empathy and support. She finally started to realize the purpose of her visit.

"I heard your birthday party was a real success." Sylvia smiled. "I'm so sorry to missed it, it was quite fun as I heard it." Looking cheekily to Clarisse, who immediately caught the opportunity,

"Oh yes, it was a fantastic party. Rupert had so many friends to celebrate him."

"Yes, it was a lovely night… A real surprise party." He smiled, still did not take the hint. "But let's forget about my birthday and try to focus on a lovelier subject… you my darling." Clarisse could not believe her eyes as he picked out the little velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Clarisse my darling," He started, "This ring is the symbol of my endless love for you. Through all these years I had this magic in my hand and I did not realize what a treasure you are to me and I'm very sorry for that. Of course I tried to love you on my own way, but that was far not enough I know, but now… I would like to ask you to marry me again and start everything from the beginning..." he was waiting for her answer," So what do you say?... Clarisse?"

"I want a divorce…"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** Hi girls! Thanks very much as always for the lovely reviews, I loved them! = ) So I'm sending a big hug to OSUSprinks, Faby, tengland, Faby Urgel, bluegirl-783, Ilane, Kristi-Julie, Vluy and to sevy MMAD. Thanks girls! = )

"I want a divorce..."

"A WHAT?" Rupert cried in shock.

"A divorce."

"A DIVORCE? I mean I just asked you to marry me again with a diamond sized like an iceberg, and you want a divorce? This is not a usual reaction to a question like that."

"I know, but I cannot go on…Really Rupert I cannot listen this anymore."

"But I..." Rupert turned to his mother now, "Don't you want to say something?"

"What should I say?"

"How do you mean 'what should you say'? My wife wants to divorce, so you must have something to say."

"Well actually I have, but I'm sure you will not like it..."

"WHAT? You just don't want to tell me you do agree with her?"

"After what you did," started Sylvia, "I have to say that I totally agree with her." Rupert's eyes were bigger than ever before. "Just because I do not live at the palace, I perfectly know what is going on here. I have my friends to inform me and what I heard over the last few months was really not to my liking. What you did with this woman was simply..." She took a deep breath. "I cannot tell you how disappointed I am. Although I always knew you, I naively expected from this marriage that you will finally calm down a bit, but I was wrong. Sadly I did not realize it sooner and I'm very sorry for that." now she turned to Clarisse. "I'm so sorry my darling."

"It's not your fault."

"Oh, yes it is."

"NO. I wanted to marry Rupert. It was MY decision, but I already know it was a huge mistake."

"Excuse me my ladies," Rupert protested. "I'm still here if you can see me... Anyway don't you feel that you should be on my side in a situation like this?" He looked at his mother.

"You are my son, and that's the only reason why you're still here."

"Oh thanks mom, really," he was huffy. "That's very kind of you."

"Look Rupert, you are a born playboy, so marriage is really not your kind of a thing what I unfortunately haven't seen before." She remarked disillusioned and stood up, "Come on darling we should leave him alone, because I'm sure there is a lot of thing he has to think on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in the garden…

"I still feel so awful," sighed Sylvia as they settled down on a bench near the Gazebo.

"There's nothing you would have to feel sorry for. Rupert is… he is just like that."

"Yes, the same as his father. Gosh, how many times I wanted to do the same as you, but in my case Fate solved the problem."

"I know."

"Oh, please don't misunderstand me. I love my son, but… I do love you as well. You were always like a daughter to me. You were so obedient and… you know, always the good girl and now you are standing on the edge of a marriage. I so loused it." Clarisse stroked her back. "The only thing can make me feel better that Joseph is by your side… Yes dear, I know about Joseph as well, but don't worry I'm really happy about you two. The way as he looked at you… I KNEW. I was so sure that you will recognize him sooner or later. And the way as he always protected you… It did not matter what was the subject he was the first who stood up for you." She smiled dreamily. "He is that type of a man that everybody knows or HOPES he does exist, but no-one ever got him, because he is always occupied… or at least his heart." She smiled at her. "And you are the one in a million dear."

"I know." Clarisse blushed... Then they just sat there in comfortable silence for a while when Clarisse turned to her, "Tell me… you are here about his birthday party? About the things what happened there?"

"Yes." Sylvia chuckled. "I knew what was going on here long before that, but after the party I felt I must be here. Oh, wish I could see those girls in the blue dresses. You are very smart in breeding of a man, but actually I never succeed in it. You know, Rupert was always so self-willed, the only person had influence on him was Mrs. Kaut, but I think he was rather afraid of her than loved her. Gosh, that woman is so frightening."

"I know, yesterday she invited me to this dinner and I had goose bumps on my back as she had left me."

"Yes, I exactly know the feeling, and I'm sure she thinks Rupert is her son in a way."

"And I'm stealing him…"

"Oh yes, that's sure." She chuckled. "But look at the bright side, now she can get him back… but of course just after she cursed you." Sylvia teased her.

"Thanks, you really reassured me now."

"Hey dear, don't be so worried all the time, you should need a little relax."

"Actually I would like to go for a little holiday…just for a couple of days."

"Very good idea." Sylvia nodded. "Do you have any concrete ideas?"

"Yes, Spain would be lovely."

"Uh-huh," She grinned, "Just about Spain or about the someone you would go with?"

"About Joseph of course. He wants to take me away for a few days," she smiled then it turned to a sad expression. "But I still have no idea how I will solve this situation, because I'm sure Rupert does not want to divorce."

"Oh don't worry darling, we will figure out something."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you ok?" asked Joseph as Clarisse finally left Sylvia behind and they could walk back to the palace together.

"Yes, of course."

"Sure?"

"Yes, absolutely sure." She smiled gratefully, knowing he really cares for her.

"…Just because you look so tired and it lasted a bit too long,"

"I know."

"But what happened? Please tell… He was trying?"

"I don't know where to begin." She sighed while Joseph was more and more restless. "In a nutshell, he threw in the 'red rose trick'. Then tried to catch my hand and when he finally succeed it, I kicked him on his leg."

"Oh really? Ha-ha." He laughed relieved, then remarked with a grin, "So you do not need me as it seems."

Clarisse just looked up at him, her eyes smiling and the world suddenly slowed down as so many times before. "Do you really think that?"

"No." He shook his head and his tangible answer was a long and sweet kiss. He simply could not resist.

"Good." She chuckled as they broke the kiss. "And don't you dare even think about that!"

"I won't." He promised teasingly then tried to revert to the subject. "But tell me, Sylvia didn't realize that you kicked Rupert on the leg?"

"Oh she realized it, don't worry." Clarisse grinned, "But when I tried to cover the truth she had a statement what finally opened my eyes. She is here about Rupert's behavior and not because he invited her crookedly."

"So she is on your side, right?"

"Yes… actually she is on OUR side."

"Really?" He always liked Sylvia, but now she really amazed him.

"Yes, she was so sweet, she tried to arrange everything and she really put Rupert in his place."

"So it means everything is ok."

"Well…" she felt a bit uncomfortable. "I haven't finished yet."

"How do you mean?" Joseph knew he won't like it what she is going to tell. "What else happened?"

"Um…"

"I will be angry, right?"

"Please try to not be." She smiled weakly. "So before Sylvia put him in his place, he… he asked me to marry him again." She closed her eyes for a few moments.

"WHAT? What the hell is he thinking?..."

"Wait. There's more."

"THERE'S MORE?" He really hit the roof now. "What could have happened more? If you say he kissed you I will kill him right now."

"Joseph, please."

"Sorry." He sighed and tried to smile, "I was just carried away a bit…Ok." He took a deep breath. "Go on."

"…I told him I want a divorce."

"A divorce?" he was so surprised, "Are you serious?"

She just nodded with a smile.

"Really?" He was unbelievably happy. "But… but how?"

"I don't know. It just slipped out… I felt guilty about your sad expression, trying to find a solution whole day, then after Rupert picked out that ring and said what he did, I felt I cannot go on and suddenly I heard as I'm saying 'I want a divorce.' First I did not realize that I said it, just when Rupert was looking at me with that horroristic look on his face."

"Wish I could have seen it." Joseph grinned.

"I suppose you will."

"I don't care," he smiled happily, "You finally told him and nothing else matters."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in Rupert's suite…

"I cannot believe it!" cried Rupert. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"Please calm down." Sylvia tried,

"It's not just like that. We are not an ordinary family, why doesn't she understand that? A king cannot divorce."

"Don't worry, you two will not divorce…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm here with the next chapter so I hope most of you arrived back from holiday! I'm sending a big hug to all of my lovely reviewers, namely to Ilane, Arwen1995, faby, fantasyinmymind, blugirl-783, Quinnie3, sevy MMAD, Vluy, Kristi-Julie, Sprinks and to beMMADfabulous. Thanks girls, really! = )

"Don't worry, you two will not divorce… at least not it public."

"How do you mean 'not in public?" asked Rupert with disbelief.

"I thought you've already learnt over the years that in our family divorce are completely out of the question. We simply cannot afford it. What should people say? After all, we are not the English royal family..." She remarked wittily. "We're held to higher standards of behavior. At least this must be the appearance… and what is going on in the background, well that is really not their business."

"You mean?"

"What is that you cannot understand? You two will get divorced in silence."

"But I absolutely have no intention to divorce! And anyway don't you think people will miss her after a while?"

"Be a bit more flexible darling. As for the divorce, I will stick to my guns. If Clarisse still wants to divorce, you two will do it, that's it. This is the minimum you can do after what you committed against her."

"I don't care! I won't let her go away and certainly not with a blighter like Joseph! She is MY wife, so I have every right to her!... Now we are just in a little trough of wave, but it doesn't matter because this is just a transition state."

"Little trough of wave?" Sylvia asked sarcastically "And what should you call a bigger one? If it still would last in your next life?"

"Ok, I think we should move on… What I would really like to know that how did you imagine this 'divorce in the background' thing? I mean what should I say to the people of Genovia? Where the hell is my wife? On a holiday?"

"No dear. We should say she... died."

"WHAT?"

"We should simply announce that our beloved queen – we still have to find out how- died. Of course we have to work on the details, but I think it could work."

"You are not normal!"

"Why? Clarisse could marry Joseph after the divorce, while you could live as a… you know, a merry widow."

"I will never approve of it!"

"Well, I think you do not have much choice."

"Do you really think that? Then let me inform you, that I AM the king in this country… so it means I can do ANYTHING!"

"You can be so sweet darling." Sylvia chuckled and patted his cheek. "And now sleep a bit. Maybe tomorrow you will see the world in a different kind of way." She smiled as she left him.

Rupert just stood there for a few minutes, tried to figure out something… anything, but he could not concentrate. All he had wanted to do was kicking Joseph's ass…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in Joseph's room…

"I'll be back in a minute," smiled Clarisse, turning back from the door, "I just want to arrange a few things with Charlotte. You know, I would have two meetings in the next few days, but I'm sure we can postpone them."

"Just go dear." Joseph winked and gave her a quick kiss. "And while you are away, I'll start packing."

"I'm sure you will be through with it when I come back."

"That's sure! Give me two minutes and I'm ready."

"Oh my God, I cannot wait for this vacation." She stopped for another kiss before she left… As the door closed behind her Joseph turned around and picked out his suitcase from under the bed, but he barely started packing when the door opened again,

"Have you left something?" He smiled and turned around. "Or just another kiss you want…."

"That's very kind of you, but I think I will pass this time if you do not mind." answered Rupert coldly, his gaze wild.

"Oh what a surprise." Joseph straightened and looked at him with self-confidence.

"Do you really think you can run away with my wife? Hm?" He just looked at him. "That she will divorce and you can live with her happily ever after?"

"Well…" Joseph smiled. "You told me that soon I will go back to where I belong… and I said 'yes, but only with her' and look at that, we are really going."

"You think you're funny?" Rupert asked and stepped closer. "Then let me tell you, that this is MY country, MY home and she is MY wife. Clear? Or is it too sophisticated for you Mr…. nobody?"

"Yes," nodded Joseph and stepped closer challengingly. "Maybe I'm too… hick to understand such a complicated sentence like that. Could you explain it to me?"

"…With pleasure." Rupert hissed and hit Joseph as strong as he could…

The first round sent Joseph to the floor, but he pulled himself together quite quickly and started beating Rupert, hitting him any place he could reach him.

When Clarisse arrived back with Charlotte, they were already near the door, rolling up and down on the floor…

"Oh my God!" screamed Clarisse as she saw them, "Charlotte, call for Shades and the others! Quickly!" She cried, while tried stop them with not much success, but fortunately the security team arrived within a minute, so they separated them quickly.

"Joseph, are you ok?" she rushed to help him up from the floor.

"Of course, I'm fine." He smiled. "Don't worry."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Now she turned to that bastard. "Hitting Joseph will solve everything? Do you really think you can win me back with this macho fighting?"

"I won't sit here in peace and looking patiently as someone is stealing my wife." He was holding his cheek with a painful grin as he stood up.

"Joseph is not stealing me, I left you! Do you understand me? I!" She was extremely close now. "I was the one who decided that way!" She was screaming. "And now GET OUT!"

"Never!" He hissed and grabbed her hand, tried to pull her with him, but Joseph quickly stopped him and with a final swing he knocked him out completely.

Rupert laid on the floor unmoved until Shades and Scott picked him up and took him to his suite with a satisfied smile on their faces...

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked softly as Clarisse was still massaging her wrist after Rupert's strong squeezing.

"Yes," she nodded. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." He whispered as drew her to his embrace.

"Hey it's over."

"No it's not, it hasn't even started yet."

"What do you mean?" She looked up a bit scared.

"You saw him. He won't give up on you easily, so I think it's better if we leave tonight."

"Tonight? But I haven't even started packing…"

"Olivia and Brigitte will pack in quickly. Just stay here with me."

"Joseph I do not think…"

"Please."

"Ok." She gave up. "After all I can arrange everything through the phone, but first please sit down. That wound on your cheek seems pretty serious."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Really? Then what would you say to a little perfume to disinfect it?" She asked and opened the bottle on the nightstand and reached for a Kleenex. As she covered the wound with it, he hissed painfully.

"Nothing, isn't it?"

"It was just a bit cold…"

"Uh-huh." She smiled on his manly comment, when he stopped her softly, saying a quiet thank you for being with him, that they were together and…for everything. He knew this is all worth it, it worth every moment of it…

"Ok finished." She smiled a few minutes later as she put on a Band-Aid. "You look handsome."

"Yeah, like a pirate."

"No." She chuckled. "In that case the blindfold would be on your eye."

He did not answer just drew her closer for a kiss. He would have gone anywhere with her…

"Just call those girls…" He winked after they slowly broke the kiss. "I want to 'steal' you as soon as possible."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly two hours had passed when they finally reached the safety distance from the palace. Joseph drove fast, but carefully as always, he could never risk her health for a little time saving.

They did not speak too much during this journey, but they were both filled with happy tiredness. Actually Clarisse fell asleep quickly.

When they reached the border it was nearly one o'clock and it was almost dawn when he finally stopped the car at the friendly little house near the beach.

He softly picked her up, taking her upstairs, where the bedroom was cozy, furnished with great taste and care. As he softly put her down on the bed and covered her carefully, he stopped for a few moments. She was so beautiful and peaceful as she was laying there and he perfectly knew how lucky he was to have her. So he just stood there for a few moments enjoying the view, before he took in the luggages one after the other, just putting them down in the living room.

As he finally closed the main door, he felt some kind of a relief. He leant against the old wooden door and let out a sigh. She was with him, finally she was REALLY with him and he knew he will never give up on fighting for her, whatever comes. If Rupert sent a whole army to get her back, it still wouldn't matter.

A few minutes later he was already upstairs, leaving the packing and everything for tomorrow. He was extremely tired, this whole day was exhausting both physically and mentally, but now they were finally here, far away from everything in their own little hideaway.

As he took off his shoes and laid next to her, he gently pulled her to his embrace and a dreamy smile appeared on her face as he was whispering,

"Welcome home my darling."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm back from my holiday and I'm so sorry for the delay. But hey, here's the next chapter! So I'm sending my usual hug to all of you my dears, namely to Arwen1995, JulieFan35, Faithful Magewhisper, bluegirl-783, Faby, Kristi-Julie, sevy MMAD, Vluy and to beMMADfabulous.

They were sleeping peacefully with his arm across her hip, holding her gently. Everything was so quiet around them, but he did not fall asleep immediately, he wanted to enjoy the moment as long as he could, wanted to feel her in his arms as she curled up against him and stole one of his hands to hold it close to her heart while she was dreaming. Feeling her breathing, the smell of her hair and simply her closeness was the most relaxing thing he could ever imagine. It was far more than love or lust or anything else like that. She was not simply necessary to life. She was life itself for him.

It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning when they woke up for huge thunders, but it still did not start raining. Actually she changed her position quite abruptly from the loud sound, so with a sudden turn she found herself face to face with him.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, checking if she was alright.

"Yes, of course," she smiled, "Just this sound was a bit noisy, out of nowhere you know… But I woke you up, oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I always loved to protect you, even if it's just from nature. So if you are frightened…"

"Not really." She answered frankly, then her smile turned into a mischievous one, "But as I come to think of it… I'm awfully frightened so could you just hold me for a while?"

"But of course." He chuckled and drew her to his embrace. They were extremely close now, her lips even touched his ear what sent shivers down his spine,

"You know, I love nothing more than be as close to you as now." She smiled against his neck while he whispered with eyes closed,

"Me neither," breathing her in with all of his senses.

"Where are we anyway?..." She asked, but he did not answer just kissed her shoulder softly. "Joseph?" she tried again, this time successfully.

"Oh sorry," he smiled and loosened his hug on her, "Have you asked something?"

"Yes." She chuckled. "I just realized that I still don't know where we are. You know… the surprise."

"Oh yes!" He completely forgot about it.

"You did not tell me too much so I was just wondering where we are exactly? I mean, I know we are somewhere between Madrid and Barcelona on the beach, but that's all. Is it a hotel or your family's house or?..."

"Oh sorry dear," he apologized with a smile. "I'm just a bit tired. So… um it's my house, I mean I bought a house."

"Really? Oh my God, it's fantastic! So this is the surprise." She was so enthusiastic.

"Yes and no… I mean this is just a part of it," he smiled. "But first I want to show you the 'real surprise', all I can say it's something about the house."

"So it's not a simple house, right?"

"Yes exactly. Not that simple as it seems."

"Then come on!" She chuckled and sat up, "What are we waiting for?"

"You mean now?"

"Yes of course now!"

"But I thought maybe you would like to change into something comfortable first, have breakfast…"

"It doesn't matter, we can eat later and we are already dressed up."

"How true," he chuckled as he looked on their clothes with full of creases from the previous day. "Ok come." He smiled and grabbed her hand. As they hurried down the stairs was the first time she saw the house from inside, and she really liked what she saw. It had a completely different style than his room at the palace, but the whole place was filled with the same coziness, that warm feeling what she loved so much. Although they were in Spain, the house had nothing to do with the typical Spanish style. She saw lot of Spanish homes on their way traveling all around the country earlier, and frankly she never really liked them. But this house was different. It was… like a holiday home. Like a cozy little house on the lakeside, where you can spend the summer months in that vintage feeling, among old furniture, where the paint is beginning to peel, giving a romantic felling to the whole place. She never lived on a place like that, but she fell in love with it immediately.

They already stepped out of the house, but he still didn't let go off her hand, he just led her a bit more to have a better view to the house. When they reached a bigger distance, he stopped and they finally turned around. First she just stood there completely amazed, unable to move.

"I cannot believe it! Oh, my God!" She cried happily, "How did you find this?"

"I knew you will like it," he smiled satisfied.

"Like it? You're joking! It's THAT house from the magazine! I still cannot believe it! How did you do this?" She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist,

"I was just lucky I think," he smiled "I wanted to buy a house a long ago, but never really found what I was looking for. The estate agent was really kind and determined to help, but in every house she showed me there was something I… well not simply 'not liked', just it was not 'the one' you know. So I always postponed to make a decision and looked for another house, but when she showed this one, I immediately knew that this is the house what was meant for me."

"After all, you saw it enough times," she chuckled.

"Yes, but not as many times as you. You know, I always wondered how long can you just stare that picture in that magazine?"

"Well, it was not too difficult. You have only three magazines in your room FOR YEARS." She chuckled. "But I think I would have stared at that picture anyway. When I first saw this house it simply mesmerized me. I did not know where it was, just I had this familiar feeling inside what I could not explain."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her head. "It was so good to see you with that dreamy look on your face."

"Yes, it was like a hobby for me." She blushed. "But watching a picture over and over again about a house in an old magazine, it's a bit silly, don't you think?"

"No, I think it's sweet." He winked as she smiled at him happily. "So that's why I choose this house. In those days I did not even dare to hope that we… that we will be together one day, but I thought if we remain friends this house will always be a lovely place because it will remind you…" He smiled, "Then if you will be mine…" She turned to his arms. "Then it would be a perfect house for us."

"For us?" She asked with twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, for us. I bought this house for US." He smiled happily and grabbed her hand before he continued, "I know I would not have to ask it now, because in one hand everything is too complicated at the moment and on the other hand I somehow just feel it, that it is not necessary in a way. I mean…" He took a deep breath, he was a bit nervous. "It's not necessary to ask it, because I feel… I only FEEL…" He smiled. "Your answer. But maybe I'm just too self-confident or enchanted, yes too enchanted. So, oh my God, I'm just babbling."

She stroked his cheek with a smile, "No, I perfectly understand what you are trying to say."

"Really? Then I hope it's that 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you'." She did not answer just smiled. "So after you divorced from Rupert I would like to marry you and live here...But we can live anywhere else, it really does not matter. And if you cannot divorce, we will still manage it. In front of the world or hided from the world, it doesn't matter I just want to be with you. So…" he smiled at her, "would you marry me?"

"I would love nothing more than marry you." She whispered and jumped into his arms happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile at the palace…

"Oh shit!" cried Rupert as he tried to turn around in his bed, but it was too painful. "What the hell it is?"

"Just try to relax Your Majesty," came a soft but determined voice from the window's direction.

"What are you doing here?" He asked on a not to friendly way, but then he just waved, "Oh never mind, but could you tell me what the hell happened with me?"

"Of course Your Majesty," answered Mrs. Kaut and stepped closer. "You had a fight with Joseph last night."

"Oh yes…" He murmured painfully, "That bloody bustard wanted to run away with my wife, but I won't let him to do it… I WON'T." He tried to get up, but she pushed him back softly.

"You have to stay in bed for a couple of days. The doctor said it's nothing serious, just a bit painful."

"I know it is painful you bloody woman, do you really think I do not feel it?" He cried. "I just want to get up in peace and drink my coffee. Is it compatible with your job description?"

"Certainly Your Majesty." She nodded calmly. "I will call Brigitte immediately. Would you like something more for breakfast?"

"No… Thank you." He hissed, then added "And tell Clarisse that I have a serious talk with her so I will wait her in my office." He ordered, but she did not move. "Is there a problem with your hearing?"

"No, just…"

"Just what?"

"I think Her Majesty cannot fulfill your request…" She stepped backwards, "because she had left the palace with Joseph yesterday."

"GUARDS!"

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks very much for your lovely reviews, I really enjoyed reading them! So I'm sending a big hug to all of you, namely to Faithful Magewhisper, beMMADfabulous, OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, tengland, Kristi-Julie, JUJUChick16, Vluy and to sevy MMAD. Thanks girls!

"GUARDS!" shouted Rupert as loud as he could. The two guards in front of his door jumped from the shock, because it was absolutely not a common thing that ANYTHING dangerous would happen at the palace. So they needed a few moments to pull themselves together, but as they turned around to break in, Sylvia showed up and waved them away calmly. She was not that kind of a woman who was afraid of her own shadow.

"What is going on here?" She asked firmly as she stepped in, making Rupert quiet with her sudden appearance. "And how do you look like, hm? Don't you shame yourself a bit? You're drunk again..."

"Drunk?" asked Rupert shocked, "Don't you think anything else just drinking?"

"You do it quite often recently, so you don't have to be so surprised. But if you did not drink, what on Earth happened with you? Just not Joseph?"

"Who else?" he cried, "That bloody bustard did not give up, so after I tried to put an end to this whole thing he abused my temporary weakness and ran away with Clarisse in the middle of the night. But they cannot hide, I will get them even from under the ground!" He hissed and got up reaching his robe, but she stopped him,

"You do not have to…because they did not run away."

"How do you mean 'not ran away'?" He was confused, but a bit relaxed than a moment ago.

"They just went for a little holiday, only for a couple of days and I think it's a VERY good idea, because now everybody has a little time to think."

"So you exactly knew what happened and did not tell me?"

"I didn't know they will go so early. What is by the way, absolutely not surprising after your little scene."

"So where are they now?"

"Why is it so important? I don't think it would change anything."

"I just have to know," he answered automatically, "He said he goes back where he belongs, so I think he went home to visit his family in Spain."

"I hope you do not want to go there…"

"I just want to take a shower first, ok?" He said and hurried away with a frightening coolness on his face, like who exactly know what he wants…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in Joseph's house…

"I think we should celebrate now." He smiled as they stepped inside. "First we should start with the best breakfast of your life."

"Lovely idea," smiled Clarisse and gave him a quick kiss. "But first I would like to change."

"Of course, just go and while you take a shower I will take the luggages upstairs. You can find everything you need in the bathroom."

"Thank you." She stroked his cheek gratefully and went up.

When she opened the bathroom door she had serious doubts about she will find everything she needs. He was so sweet, but what a man could know about how many things a woman need for a simple shower? But as she opened the cupboard she was completely amazed. It was like a little kind of mall, completely filled with everything. He could always surprise her, that was sure.

A few minutes later, when she completely put herself together and dressed up into something comfortable she went down, looked at what he was doing downstairs. As she stepped into the kitchen he was nearly finished with preparations.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a smile as he took out the orange juice from the fridge.

"Yes, the luxury selection of beauty products was fantastic, not to mention this festive board. How did you do this?" she was amazed. "You are some kind of a superman?"

"No." he chuckled. "That's really not my honor. My sister Rita helped me with the furniture and everything."

"Really? Then she is a real wizard." She smiled warmly, "And she has a very good taste."

"You will like her." He winked.

"I already like her, but you didn't tell me too much about her and she never visited you at the palace."

"Yes, that's true." He agreed with a mischievous smile. "And I have my reasons."

"I'm listening." She smiled as they sat down.

"Rita is a lovely girl…"

"Girl?" She chuckled.

"Ok woman." He corrected himself with false guilt, "But for me she will always be my little sister. So she is lovely, has a good heart but she is mostly a real tornado."

"A tornado?"

"Yes, she always wants the best for me and every time we speak she wants to know what is about us."

"About us?" She smiled with a chuckle. "But we barely know for a short time that 'us' exists."

"Well… when I accepted this job at the palace she had already sensed that there's something in the air as they say. I mentioned you a few times and she quickly realized how I feel about you. She was so happy that I finally found someone I really love and then… she could not stop talking about 'how sweet we would be together' and 'why I'm so shy' and 'when will you finally tell her' and these kinds of things."

"That's sweet." She smiled. "You know, you should have listened to her."

"Yes, I already know it."

"But now at least she can relax a bit…I hope you told her about 'us'."

"Yes of course," Joseph smiled.

"And what was her reaction?"

"I heard only a scream in the phone." He chuckled.

"So we will be fine together."

"I'm sure." He winked. "She already stuffed the house with everything. She bought at least ten different kind of shower gels just to have everything we need."

"Yeah I already saw them." She chuckled happily." She really loves you, what is not a surprise." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

The breakfast was simply magnificent, finally they were able to do this properly just the two of them alone and everything was so cozy. Eating slowly, chatting and laughing while he often left his hand on hers while he was explaining and she knew this is exactly what she had wanted. This peaceful life was something she had missed in her whole life. She could completely imagine herself here with Joseph, just living peacefully without big plans, just simply being, but… she also could imagine that it could be only a dream. A dream from where she had to wake up, because fighting with Rupert and her duty filled life are waiting for her on the other side. She could really not imagine how this life in the friendly little house with the man she loved so much would be hers. It was depressing, but now everything was too magical to spend more time with thinking on it. She knew she had to take one day at a time and this day was perfect, full of happiness and peace… with Joseph. She smiled as he finished his story. She had no idea what he was talking about, but as it seemed, her smile was a perfect answer for him. He was sweet, sweet as always and so caring, he even forgot about himself, so now she sent him up to relax a bit, take a shower, while she put everything back into its place. It was not an easy round to convince him, but she had her own tricks. As she finished with everything and went up, she had a warm smile on her face as she saw him sleeping on the bed. It was so good to see him finally relax a bit, after these exhausting days with fighting and driving for hours at night. He slept peacefully and she was just watching him from the end of the bed, sitting there stroking his foot, carefully not to wake him up.

He slept nearly two hours, but he was really in need of this, it was like battery charging. Waking up slowly, the first thing he realized that Clarisse was sitting on the end of the bed. He could not help just smiled. Knowing she was there, guarding his dreams was magical,

"Hello lovely." He smiled dreamily, holding out his hand to ask her to come closer. "Sorry for I fell asleep. I didn't want to leave you alone, I just laid down for five minutes, then…"

"It's ok." She smiled as she climbed next to him. "I'm glad you could relax a bit. These days were awfully tiring not to mention this long journey."

"Yes, but we are finally here, far away from everything." He smiled, stroking her arm lovingly as he drew her to his embrace.

"Gosh, it seems I could stay here forever." She sighed happily, snuggling close to him, when he asked all of a sudden,

"...Then what would you say if we wouldn't go back?"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! Thanks very much for all of your lovely, heartwarming and uplifting reviews. I'm sending a big hug to all of you, namely to JulieFan35, bluegirl-783, OSUSprinks, Faithful Magewhisper, sevy MMAD, Kristi-Julie, Vluy, JUJUChick16, tengland and to the lovely ducks1978. Thanks!

"…Then what would you say if we wouldn't go back?"

Clarisse just stared at him as she pulled away a bit to see his face… she did not know what she had expected from this silence, maybe some explanation, maybe some help, she really did not know.

"It's not just that." She answered finally, her voice barely a whisper. "You know I cannot do that. Although I want nothing more than leave this all behind, I still have my responsibilities towards not Rupert… towards my people. I just cannot disappear from one day to another."

"I know," answered Joseph softly, letting out a sigh. "It's just so good to think on this possibility. I did not want to… it was just an idea, a sweet idea."

"A very sweet idea," she smiled a bit sadly, "And as much as I desperately want to do it, I…"

"No." He stopped her softly. "Please do not continue. I do not want you to feel guilty about it. I know how it worked out last time. You wanted to divorce… wait a minute," he smiled on a mischievous way, "That is not a bad thing at all."

"Joseph…" she chuckled lightly.

"So all I've wanted to say that we will do it as it's the best, arranging everything after we go back… but it was so good just to think on it."

"I know." Clarisse sighed, and squeezed his hand.

"…But you can change your mind anytime," he winked and added just for sure, "ANYTIME."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," she smiled.

"And if it's about the clothes you are worrying…" he teased, "We can go for shopping to Madrid or Paris or anywhere you want. There are so many Chanel and Dior suits in the shops."

"Joseph…" She chuckled.

"Really, we can buy all those shops if you want."

"I have too many clothes already."

"I don't care," he kissed her happily, "I just want to wine and dine you, and by the way we should go to choose some new furniture instead those old ones in downstairs."

"But I love them."

"Those with the peeling painting on it?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes." She nodded. "It has a cozy feeling in it."

"It's not the typical palace style furniture if I may say so."

"Exactly." She nodded. "And that's why I love it so much. You exactly know, where I came from everything is covered with gold, it's like a museum. I barely dare to sit down, because everything is antique, someone's great from the past and I feel myself non-stop like being on an exhibition, strolling round and round in the same halls always watching the same work of arts. I do not want to live in a museum anymore… I want a home. A real home with you." She whispered with smiling eyes as he drew her to his embrace and kissed her. Celebration had not ended yet…

When they woke up much later, the rain was falling heavier than before. Everything was peaceful and fresh, but a bit cold. As Joseph was laying on his back, he smiled as he saw the sleeping Clarisse in his arms. She was so peaceful… yes peaceful, but as Joseph moved a bit, he suddenly felt how cold she was so he instinctively embraced her a bit more. She murmured something with eyes closed and a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"Are you freezing?" He whispered, waiting for her answer.

"Um… yes. Yes I think so." She smiled and opened her eyes. "But only a little bit."

"Don't worry, I'll turn the heating on and we can use the fireplace downstairs as well… It will be fine in the evenings."

"Mmm, yes." She murmured and took a little kiss to his chest, "I really love this idea, but if you could just hold me close constantly, I'm sure I wouldn't need the fireplace at all."

Joseph looked at her lovingly for a few moments, wondering how was he able to live without her in the past? "You know…" he smiled, "I've never dared to imagine that this kind of a complete happiness could exist."

"Me neither," she answered frankly, "And I'm sure I would have never known it without you. You know…" She smiled and stopped for a moment,

"What is it?" he asked lovingly.

"I've just remembered what Sylvia told me… She said I am the one in a million."

"I always knew it." he smiled and tired to drew her closer, but she stopped him with her chuckling,

"No. She meant I'm the one in a million who finds a man like you."

"Ah." he grinned, "Then it's seems that hundred dollar I gave her was not for nothing."

"Hey…"

"Ok, ok," he just laughed as she slapped him playfully, "I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, it means the same, if I'm one in a million that means you too if we found each other."

"No, I just wanted to say that I really feel like one in a million to found you." she blushed slightly, but he cupped her cheek and looked right in her eyes as he whispered,

"That's good… because I'm sure I'm the only man on earth who got the happiness I did." he smiled and kissed her, taking them back to their dreamland again. It seemed it will be quite hard to get out of bed soon…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late in the afternoon when they successfully dressed up. Actually only Joseph, because Clarisse just put on her nightgown.

"I'm popping out for some muffins and a good coffee." He smiled and kissed her. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Joseph, wait." She cried after him, what made him turn around.

"Oh sorry, do you need anything else?" He asked lovingly.

"No. I just wanted to say that you should not go out in this weather, we can make a coffee at home, and I really do not force this muffin thing."

"You must eat muffin to your coffee, believe me, you will love it."

"But we have some chocolate cookies in the kitchen. That would be also fine."

"I'll be back in a minute, I promise." He smiled lovingly, kissing her once more, then he said good bye. It seemed he was very determined, but as he opened the door, he suddenly stopped. For a few moments he just stood there immovably.

"Joseph… Joseph." She tried softly, when he finally turned around and closed the door.

"I think you're right. We can make that coffee at home." He smiled, but she felt that something was wrong…

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for the lovely reviews as always, namely to tengland, OSUSprinks, Faithful Magewhisper, Veve, bluegirl-783, Vluy, sevy MMAD, JUJUChick16 and to Kristi-Julie.

"What's wrong Joseph?" she asked softly but he just stood there and tried to smile,

"Nothing… It's just really pointless to go out in that weather. Just drink your tea… I'll be back in a minute," he said as he hurried upstairs.

"But I haven't even made a tea…" she whispered just to herself as she felt a tug at her heart. She had to know what happened….

As she was walking up on the stairs her heart was more worried with every move and soon she finally saw him.

"What are you doing?" her voice was weak as she watched him loading his gun in the end of the room. "What is this all about Joseph?"

"Look out of the window." Clarisse immediately followed his gaze and pulled away the curtain a little.

"A black car with dark glasses?" she was obviously scared, "Who the hell are they?"

"Please don't worry."

"How do you mean do not worry? Our life is in danger…"

"No, it's not." he grabbed her arms and let out a sigh, "If they would want to do something, they would not park in front of the house. It's just a system of intimidation. They want us to know that we are not alone and they are watching."

"But you are the Head of Security. I mean you are the boss…"

"Yes, but only at the palace. They are from Secret Service."

"Genovia has a Secret Service?" Clarisse asked surprised,

"Of course we have. Just it's a peaceful country so they have not much things to do… usually."

"So you know them?"

"Yeah." Joseph nodded, "And we are not best friends if I may say so. They would do anything for money, while I would not, that's the difference."

"Anything?" he just realized what he said.

"Oh, I mean… never mind. Just stay here, ok?"

"Wait! You just don't want to go out?" she cried.

"Of course I want," he replied automatically, "Look if we just stay inside they will never go away."

"And what if they will shoot you?"

"That's why I take my gun with me."

"Oh ok! That's totally different and I'm much relieved now…"

"Clarisse…"

"No! I do not want you to go out."

"I must. We cannot leave this. It's…"

"I don't care! We will not risk it. I'm calling Rupert," she declared and reached for her mobile.

"Please put that down." Joseph asked, but she did not want to listen to him.

"I cannot believe we're arguing on this. I mean you really want to risk your life? After all we do not know what they want."

"I can handle them, ok?" he asked and went down, she was right behind him.

"Look if you dare to go out…" she cried but he already disappeared behind the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside the house….

The car was not too close to the house so Joseph did not see any moving from that far. As he started to walk closer his hand always remained above his gun just for sure. He was prepared for everything, his nerves were on the edge, but he knew he must do this or otherwise they would have to spend the rest of their holiday in a cage. And he really did not want that.

As he was only a few meters away suddenly he heard as someone started the car. Now they were standing there face to face with each other like in a western movie. He still did not see who was behind the steering wheel, but it did not matter, he had to make an end of this so he started to get closer. First he just took a few steps while the car still did not move, but after a few meters it started to run with full speed towards him. Everything happened so fast… as the car reached where Joseph was, he suddenly jumped away and a few moments later the car was nowhere.

Now dust covered everything and only the sound of the disappearing car broke the silence. Joseph stood up slowly and tried to clean himself as much as he could before he glanced once more to the road's direction and went back to the house... but as he tried to get in, he could not open the door. Obviously she closed it for safety's sake,

"Clarisse? You can open it now, everything is ok," he said, hoping she was not too frightened after all of this. He waited for a few moments, "Clarisse?" he tried again a bit louder. "Could you let me in?"

"NO!" She cried from inside, and he heard as she was running up on the stairs.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! So sorry for the delay, but this time I wrote a loooooong chapter. *blinking* Lot of romance… so I hope you will like it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, namely to OSUSprinks, Faithful Magewhisper, tengland, bluegirl-783, Veve, Vluy, Kristi-Julie, JUJUChick16 and to sevy MMAD. Thanks girls, really. =)

Joseph just stood there for a few moments, realizing that he crapped it up. In his world it was a natural reaction in a situation like this, but it seemed for her it was different. He just had to get in somehow to explain it…

Fortunately the backdoor was not in good condition, but after tonight it was rather a bit scaring.

As he stepped inside everything was peaceful and quiet, but he knew where she might be, so he immediately headed upstairs. When he finally reached their bedroom, everything was still too quiet. He even checked the bathroom, but could not find her, so he just stood in the middle of the room for a while, when he finally heard crying. It was so impossible, but it came from the wardrobe. He stepped closer and softly opened it, when suddenly a pillow landed in his face.

"Get out!" cried Clarisse and threw the next thing she could reach.

"Clarisse please," he tried softly, but she did not listen to him and continued throwing the wardrobe's content to him.

"Get out!" she cried again, while Joseph tried to relax her with not much success, because she immediately pushed him away. "Leave me!" She cried even harder as she tried to hit him anyplace she could reach him. "You nearly killed yourself! Do you understand me?... How can you do this? HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU DO THIS?" She was so desperate, so hysterical that his heart was broken. Seeing her like this was terrible. She was not too strong, so her hits were just a desperate trying to keep him away, but in the end she finally gave up and let him to drew her close and just hold her. She was so miserable. Crying hard against him as he slowly rocked her, trying to comfort her,

"Please forgive me," whispered Joseph as he held her even tighter, "I did not think it's… so frightening for you." She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You really did not think?"

"I mean it's a normal situation in my profession, so it's natural that I went out."

"No, it's not…", he waited her to continue. "Because you are not alone… You are not alone anymore. There's ME." And as he looked into her scared eyes, he perfectly understood her. "In the past you were a single man with a dangerous profession and all these things were natural, but now… I think you cannot afford just to go out… what if something happens with you? What if you cannot jump away in time? What if…" She started to cry even harder as he kissed her head and whispered,

"I'm sorry just… it was not such a big problem until now."

"I know," her sobbing was softer now as she looked up at him "Just in the past, I was not so much in love with you."

He could not do anything just smiled for a few moments, "I think I can understand that…" he whispered lovingly, "And I promise whatever comes, how much I want it or how much I think it would be right, I won't take the risk anymore. Never."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes with relief and let him to wipe her tears away, "I think… I will go down and drink a tea."

"Good idea," he smiled, "I will be downstairs in a minute… just have to call Charlotte first."

"Ok," she nodded with teary eyes and turned around, when he stopped her,

"Clarisse… I love you." he whispered, drawing her to his embrace and for a moment she relaxed in his arms before she smiled,

"I know," and went down...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes passed when Joseph finished his phone call, desperately trying to do something from afar.

As he walked down slowly on the stairs he saw Clarisse sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands, thinking. Actually it seemed she was in another world. Her fingers were playing with the edge of her cup, while she just looked into the darkness with lifeless eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her.

"Oh…" she suddenly realized his presence, "Yes. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

She let out a sigh, "Just about the future… What we are going to do? Things such as these..."

"And what about us?" she looked up questioningly. "Are we ok?"

"We were always ok." She smiled tiredly. "I was just scared a bit…ok deathly."

"I know." Joseph sighed guiltily. "I just felt I have to protect you, it did not matter how."

"I know," she squeezed his hand gratefully, "But… it worth nothing if you leave me alone in this world," her eyes filled up with tears as the memories flowed her. "I was so scared," her voice was barely a whisper, "I was so scared to lose you that I even forgot to breathe." He could not say anything just looked into her teary eyes, his heart breaking. He regretted it… how much he regretted it. "And I felt… someone is pulling the rug from under me."

"I knew I will crap it up," he whispered just to himself, but she protested immediately,

"No Joseph! You just did what was the best in your opinion."

"Clarisse… have you ever thought that everything is too perfect between us?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds silly, but when everything is too perfect your brain starts looking for obstacles. But the only obstacle I can imagine that I… somehow ruin it and you will wake up."

"Waking up from loving you?" she asked surprised,

"U-huh," he nodded, but she just smiled. Her smile was so radiant, so self-confident that he started to feel how stupid he was,

"I woke up in the garden that night and you woke me up…YOU Joseph," she looked at him lovingly, then whispered "And I think I cannot thank you enough for showing me this life with you."

As his lips softly covered hers, she started to feel more and more relaxed… Feeling him so close again was like a drug to her and it was scaring. Scaring, because she was too happy. Actually she perfectly knew what he was talking about, being everything too perfect between them. But it was scaring, because she felt it could be over in any minute… and not because he would ruin it, oh no. There was a real obstacle in their way… Rupert.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night was peaceful. At the beginning they were sleeping next to each other, but when she woke up in the middle of the night she was already alone. She could be scared if she wouldn't have noticed the dim light coming from the study. He could not sleep… Poor Joseph, this whole thing was more discomposing for him then she had thought. She wanted to do something, anything to make him feel better. So as her eyes completely got used to the darkness, she carefully got out of bed and went down to make a cup of hot chocolate.

"You cannot sleep?" she asked softly as she stepped in. His reaction was a mix of worrying and pure happiness that he could see her.

"You should be in bed."

"Interesting, I wanted to tell the same," she smiled and put down the cup. "I thought you would like it."

"Chocolate?" he asked with a surprised smile. "I haven't drunk it since…"

"Last Christmas?"

"Yes," he nodded with a dreamy smile. "That was our first real Christmas, decorating your Christmas tree in your suite, just the two of us."

"Yes. No party, no people. Just you and me alone…"

"Come here," smiled Joseph and drew her to his lap, "That was the first time when you fell asleep in my arms. You were sleeping so peacefully."

"A-ha…" she smiled mischievously.

"Why do I feel there's something you did not tell me?" he chuckled,

"The truth is I did not sleep too much that night… I just enjoyed your closeness," his expression was absolutely worth the ticket.

"I just relaxed a bit first, then I realized you may think I'm sleeping, so I kept my eyes closed and tried to breathe steadily."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he could cry.

"Telling what? That I wanted to be close to you, snuggling into your arms just to enjoy your closeness?" she chuckled.

"Yes!" He was completely serious.

"Joseph…" she was chuckling.

"What? Can you imagine how hard it was holding you so close to me whole night, not kissing your neck when it was nearly in my mouth? I should have got a prize for that night!"

"Me too!" she cried with her sweetest smile, "As I felt your warm breath on my neck I nearly gave up. I was on to make love to you right there…"

"You are so cruel…" he whispered and kissed her with such power that she lost touch with reality… then he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked, but soon she saw the wide grin on his face. "You…"

"It's not that easy, am I right?"

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked challengingly, but her smile was extremely sexy.

"I just want to make up for that night…"

"And do you really think you are using the right tactics?"

"Well… actually if you are asking it…" he smiled and picked out something from the drawer, "I have something for you."

"What is it?" he could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Ok, but just if you promise you will be a good girl."

"It's your time…" she smiled mischievously.

"Very convincing," he chuckled and gave her a kiss, "So do you remember how much I wanted to bring some muffins to your coffee?"

"U-huh… Ah! So that was not without a reason!"

"That's right," he winked, "You know in this part of the country there's not many Chinese restaurants, so fortune cookies are not playing this time, either champagne, because I did not want you to swallow it…"

"Just not…" she smiled.

"Yes." He nodded and picked out a beautiful antique ring with little diamonds all over on the top.

"Oh my God!"

"So I wanted to stick it into the muffin… silly idea."

"No," she smiled widely, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," and gave him a kiss.

"So you like it?"

"Aww, it's beautiful." She was like a child opening her Christmas present. "Old family piece?"

"Not really," he smiled, "Actually my father bought it to my mom."

"And they really loved each other, right?" she smiled.

"Yes. My father had a rich family, marrying a poor girl… classic story."

"And his family was not too happy if I'm right."

"Yeah, but he did not care," he smiled. "He left everything behind and married my mom. They were the happiest couple I've ever seen." Her smile was radiant, she knew how it felt. "And that's why I gave THIS ring to you. My father told me that once I will find someone I REALLY love, and this ring is hers…Until I met you I never really felt that I should take it out, but then I immediately knew." Her eyes were full of tears as she snuggled into his arms, just relaxing on him… making up for that night at Christmastime.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning Joseph woke up first, so he went down to prepare some fruits, when someone was knocking on the door... He knew who wants something bad will not use the main door, but he still kept his gun in stand by,

"Hey Rita!" he cried happily as he saw that his sister was standing at the door. "What a surprise!"

"I just wanted to check on you," she smiled as he hugged her. "You know, new house..."

"Uh-huh…" he chuckled, "I know why you're here."

"What?" she rolled her eyes, "I cannot visit my brother, helping him with his new house?"

"Helping?" he smiled meaningfully, "You already furnished the whole house, stuffed with everything… what I'm really grateful for," he added just at the right moment, "I do not know what I should do without you..."

"Ok, enough!" she held up her hand with a dangerous smile on her face. "Where is she?"

"Hm?" he asked innocently. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Joey."

"Please..."

"She is upstairs, right?" she had a mischievous smile on her face as headed to the stairs.

"Please come back!" he begged and she turned around, "I have to prepare her first."

"Preparing for what?" she chuckled, "I'm not the Pope. I just want to greet her…"

"I know you, and that's why I asked you to give her a little time, at least to dress up. Come on," he grabbed her hand, "Drink a coffee with me,"

"Ok, ok," she sighed, "As you want, but I do not agree with you."

"When was the last time you did agree with me?" he chuckled,

"Many times…"

"Ok, name one," he asked challengingly,

"I have to think a little…"

"Uh-huh."

"…I cannot see that you would make that coffee."

"Ok," he smiled and 'let her go'. "Come here, take a seat."

"Right, I just have to 'wash my hands' first."

"Of course, just go." he nodded and turned to the coffee machine as he saw her heading to the downstairs bathroom… Yes, she headed that way, but she did not go in, instead she sneaked upstairs.

As she reached the floor she already saw Clarisse as she was sleeping in the bedroom. She just had to take a look at her. She knew she should not go in, but she was too excited… She heard about her so many times, saw her on TV or in the papers, but never met her face to face, and she could not wait any longer. As she stepped in Clarisse was sleeping peacefully, leaning against a pillow with an angelic look on her face. She was just as beautiful as Joseph told… She was so happy about them, she had to take a photo…

But as she picked out her mobile and zoomed in on Clarisse, Joseph grabbed her hand,

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered in disbelief, dragging her away. "I cannot leave you alone for a second?"

"What's the matter? I'm just taking a few photos…"

"Oh my God, I cannot believe it!" he hissed and tried to drag her, but she did not give up.

"Let me go! Just one photo please…"

"NO!"

"Oh come now Joey, just one little picture," she chuckled while she tried to outwit him,

"I SAID NO!" he cried a bit louder, when Clarisse sat up in surprise… There was silence for a while before the younger woman finally stepped closer and smiled,

"Hello…I'm Rita."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note:**HiGirls! Thanks very much as always for the lovely reviews, namely to bluegirl-783, Faithful Magewhisper, sevy MMAD, Veve, JUJUChick16, Vluy, OSUSprinks and to my dear Kristi-Julie. And now let's see the next chapter…

"Hello…I'm Rita," she smiled and stepped closer, holding out her hand.

"Oh yes, Joseph's sister…I'm Clarisse," smiled the queen as she finally pulled herself together. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she blushed, "You know... I'm awfully sorry to interrupt you. I was just too curious."

"Never mind," Clarisse was shaking her head with a warm smile, "I perfectly understand."

"Thank you. By the way... that ring on your finger just not…"

"We will meet downstairs," Joseph cut in firmly, pushing Rita to the stairs' direction. He felt so embarrassed about his sister, as so many times before.

"Oh, ok... Fine." nodded Clarisse, trying to save the situation, "Then we will meet downstairs..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse needed only a few minutes to take a shower and dress up, while she was continually thinking on Rita. The whole woman was a bit strange, but she could not help just smiled. She knew she should be mad at her, but she rather found her funny, not to mention Joseph when Rita was near her. She felt it will be an interesting day…

"You should not have to rush," smiled Joseph as he saw Clarisse coming down the stairs.

"It's ok, I'm quite fresh today," she smiled with that lovely smile of hers what Joseph loved so much and gladly accepted her cup of tea.

"Please... sit next to me," patted Rita the sofa with an inviting smile, "You cannot imagine how long I've wanted to meet you just my dear brother never let me to do it."

"And how clever I was," chuckled Joseph from the other end of the kitchen, winning a killer look from Rita.

"I absolutely do not agree with you."

"Really? I've just caught you in the bedroom a few minutes ago."

"And that would have never happened if you would have let me to meet her."

"Touché," Clarisse chuckled, really enjoying the family show.

"Damn it…" sounded Joseph's murmuring as he sipped a bit from his coffee. "It seems I'm in serious trouble, my sister and my wife – future wife – already made an alliance."

"You are paranoid dear." smiled Clarisse exchanging a mischievous smile with Rita.

"Absolutely… you men are always over explaining everything." She smiled then turned to Clarisse, softly hugging her. "And congratulation dear."

Clarisse just looked puzzled for a moment, when Rita pointed at the ring on her finger. "Ah! Yes… thank you."

"I'm quite forgettable as it seems." Joseph said with false huffiness, but Clarisse walked across the room and gave him a sweet kiss as apologize.

"It's so good to see the two of you." sighed Rita. "I cannot believe that my brother finally found the right woman for him. All of my friends will be disappointed, but they had to face with it sooner or later."

"Your friends?" asked Clarisse with growing interest in her eyes.

"Yes, all of my friends have been mad about my brother in my whole life."

"That's interesting," smiled Clarisse and sat back to the sofa.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Joseph just looked up to the ceiling, but the two women did not pay regard to him.

"Joey was always in the dreams of every girl. Actually most of my friends were hanging with me about him,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he was always so… you know, a good boy. He never paid attention to these girls. He loved when he had to fight for a woman."

"Then in this case I must be the winner," chuckled Clarisse.

"Definitely… Joey told me about your husband,"

"Oh," sighed Clarisse, memories flowed her again. "Well… he is a bastard."

"I know... I mean I do not know too much, but I have my opinion. And seeing Joey's cheek with that wound on it, it seems I'm right."

"Yes, there was a little kind of fight before we left the palace and yesterday..." Clarisse seemed so miserable again, "...Rupert's men nearly killed Joseph."

"WHAT?" Rita gasped for air,

"It was not that serious, do not worry." said Joseph, "Just a system of intimidation."

"But what happened?"

"It does not matter, I jumped away in time. And..." he continued quickly before Rita could cut it, "I promised I won't risk my life anymore."

"I've already told you that a hundred times..."

"But it's my job..."

"And I've always hated your job."

"Well, I won't argue on this with you, mostly because you do not have to worry anymore. I won't risk my life if there will be another option, but I will save us...," his gaze was so determined but so caring at the same time that the two women just sat there looking at him with a smile.

"Aww...," cried Rita, "That's my brother. He could be so sweet."

"I know." smiled Clarisse asking Joseph to come closer and hugged him...

"Look at her…" said Joseph teasingly, catching the look on Rita's face, "She could be such a softy although she is really not that kind."

"That's true," nodded Rita, "But now I just could not help myself, although if I return to my basics," she turned to Clarisse now, "You should really need someone who can take care of this Rupert of yours."

"I'm here for her," Joseph cut in a bit resentfully,

"I know, but I thought some… friend would be helpful."

"Who do you think of exactly?"

"Antonio maybe."

"You're joking!"

"Who is Antonio?" asked Clarisse,

"One of my ex-boyfriends..."

"I would not call him a 'boyfriend'," remarked Joseph with disgust in his voice.

"Why? We said good bye in peace."

"Of course, after he hit you a few times."

"Oh my God…" cried Clarisse,

"Don't worry dear, it was not a big deal," Rita squeezed Clarisse's hand, "He was just a bit temperamental, but very good in bed."

"Most important skill…" Joseph remarked,

"Absolutely," winked Rita, what made Clarisse blush a bit, "But you were never been satisfied with my 'choices'."

"I would be satisfied if at least one of them would have not been a drug dealer or a gangster."

"They were business men."

"Aha..."

Rita rolled her eyes, "Joey is too sensitive in this field… I just love the 'dangerous type', that's all."

"I wouldn't be so 'sensitive' if you would not be in trouble all the time."

"It's always the same," smiled Rita, looking at Clarisse. "After our parents died, he feels he have to take care of me…"

"And that's such a good feeling, isn't it?" asked Clarisse with a warm smile on her face, when Rita finally gave in,

"… Yes," she chuckled, "You're right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day passed lovely, they made lunch together and talked about nearly everything. Joseph and Rita were in harmony thanks to Clarisse, she always had a great sense for diplomacy and she loved both of them so it was easy. They had a wonderful day together…

"I'm so glad you visited us," smiled Clarisse as she hugged Rita at the door.

"Me too… And welcome to our family darling."

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse. After today she really felt she was a part of something, being with Joseph was simply magical, but knowing that they can count on somebody else, was relaxing.

"Bye," smiled Joseph again, before he slowly closed the door behind Rita. "It was a lovely day… and mostly thanks to you."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You were here and that was enough," he smiled and drew her closer, "I love Rita, but we still couldn't stop this childish fighting."

"It was funny. I haven't got any brothers or sisters, but it was good just watching the two of you."

"Actually… I have to tell you a secret. Rita never really liked my girlfriends before and vice versa. She only accepted the most of them, but she really loves you from the very first moment."

"I realized it… and I feel the same way."

"I know. Most people think she is a bit too much, but you accept people the way as they are and I think it's an amazing thing."

"I just love her…" she smiled, she was sweet as always. "I cannot do anything against it. She is so extravagant and independent, everything what I'm not, and I love it."

"…She paid for you," he teased her, "Come on, admit it."

"Well…" she chuckled, "Ok...Ok I admit it. She helped me to get you, with tactics and magic."

"With the magic of first sight…" he smiled, looking at her lovingly. "You enchanted me at the very first moment... I hope you know it." he whispered, then kissed her softly. That was something she really missed whole day, these private moments. She loved the company, but being with Joseph alone was simply magical. She snuggled closer to him, sinking fully into his embrace and they were lost in their own little world again…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they woke up the next morning everything was so perfect. They prepared breakfast in the kitchen. Joseph made her tea, while she stepped out for the morning papers… Yes everything was perfect until now.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as she closed the door behind her. First she did not hear him, just read along the front page. "Clarisse…"

"Hm…" she did not look up, just stared at the cover.

"What's the matter?"

"The headlines… I cannot understand Spanish properly, but…"

"Let me see," he stepped closer worriedly as she showed him the paper.

"If I'm right it says… I'm dead."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you know how much I love them! So I'm sending a big hug to all of you, namely to Faby, bluegirl-783, Veve, OSUSprinks, Kristi-Julie, Faithful Magewhisper, sevy MMAD, Vluy and to JUJUChick16. Thanks girls!

"If I'm right it says… I'm dead." Clarisse murmured as she looked up questioningly.

"Yes... Exactly," Joseph nodded with disbelief. "I'll call Charlotte," he was nervous as he picked up his mobile from the little coffee table at the corner. "Damn it, I have thirteen missed calls… Oh, she is just calling… Ah Charlotte. Sorry my phone was on silent mode. What's going on? We've just seen the papers."

"Yes, I'm sorry Joe. I've tried to call you."

"What's the matter? Why do you have to whispering?"

"Everything is so strange at the moment. I'm not sure what is happening now."

"Please try to tell me. It's important..."

"Ok, I just have to sneak into a quiet place, wait…. Ok I'm in. So… after we spoke two days ago - when secret service visited you - I went to Sylvia immediately. And she was not surprised at all, if I may say so. She said she had to stop Rupert somehow and we sat down to figure out something, but it was not too successful. I spent hours in her suite, then we talked again yesterday, but she was just more and more frustrated. She was really angry and mostly deep in thought, and when I woke up today the whole palace was full with the news that Clarisse died."

"You mean it was Sylvia's idea?" asked Joseph while Clarisse was whispering a shocked 'what?'

"Yes. I was completely horrified as I heard the news, so I immediately went to her suite, where she made me swear that I won't tell anybody. It was completely her idea, she said she had to stop Rupert somehow."

"So Rupert has nothing to do with it…." Joseph was surprised.

"Yes, after he tried to kill you, Sylvia had had enough and she came up with this idea."

"And she just called the press?"

"Yes I think so, we did not have much time to talk, but she said she had no other choice."

"But what we're going to do now? I mean what's next?"

"Can I take it?" asked Clarisse and picked out the phone from Joseph's hand. "Charlotte?... It's me."

"Ah Your Majesty. I'm so sorry about this whole thing."

"Do not feel sorry Charlotte, can I speak to Sylvia?"

"She is with His Majesty now…but I will tell her to call you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," sighed Clarisse and put down the phone. "Oh my God…"

"Are you ok?" asked Joseph softly, stroking her back.

"Yes, just a bit confused. I mean I've never expected to anything like that."

"Me neither. Not to mention that I thought it was Rupert's idea."

"Yes," sighed Clarisse as they sat down, "Before we left the palace I complained that I don't know how I will solve this situation… then Sylvia replied, 'we will figure out something'… So she did it."

"It seems so. But please try to relax a bit…"

"It's easy to say, I was never been 'dead' before."

"Thanks God!" smiled Joseph, easing her a bit.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"You do not have to say sorry," he smiled, "I meant, just try to relax a bit. I know the situation is a bit extreme, but we have to make the best of it. We have a lot of new options now."

"Are you serious? You just don't want to say it's ok…hurray, I'm dead!" cried Clarisse sarcastically when Joseph's phone was ringing.

"It's Charlotte."

"Answer it," Clarisse sighed hopelessly.

"Please do not worry," said Joseph quickly before he pressed the green button. "Hey Charlotte, what's up?"

"I'm with Sylvia, can you give Clarisse?"

"Sure… It's Sylvia," he said and handed the phone to Clarisse.

"Sylvia?" her voice was nervous.

"Yes dear. And first of all, please do not worry, ok? I have everything under control."

"…Right, if you say so," she sighed and leant back. "What do you want me to do?"

"You must understand that it's not a final thing. You still have time to decide… it's just an opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

"Yes. I… listen to me… I've opened a door for you what you could not open it on your own and now you can decide what to do. You can stay if you want or you can go and never look back. If you want to stay and return to the palace you can do it easily, we will say it was a false alarm. But if you want to take advantage of the situation, you can run away and never look back."

"And what about Rupert? He will surely announce that it's just a mistake, and he won't stop until he finds me."

"You do not have to worry about him. I've just talked to Rupert a few minutes ago. He was extremely angry, but he knows he cannot do anything against it."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I said I will take the throne back if he will not co-operate."

"Would you… would you really do that?"

"Yes…If Rupert would do anything against you or Joseph, I would immediately do it. And he knows I'm not joking."

"Then you would lead the country again?"

"Yes, but only for a while, just I would give the boys a chance to travel around the world for a few more years before they could reign."

"Fortunately there are no newspapers where they are staying now… I would never forgive myself if they would think I died."

"You do not have to worry dear. Actually before I called the press I discussed everything with them and they approve of it. After all, they not accidentally come home so rarely."

"That's true," Clarisse sighed.

"I know you miss them as I do, but at the same time I'm so proud of them. They do not speak with Rupert about you."

"I know… and I feel awful about that."

"They do not miss anything. And I think it's really time to look what's best for you… first time in your life."

"…If I accept this," asked Clarisse slowly, "what would happen with my identification?"

"You would get a new family name, until you… you know… I think you and Joseph will get married."

"Yes…"

"So after that it does not matter."

"It's freaking," she sighed.

"I know dear, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to decide it. No-one can make this decision…only you."

"I know."

"Just sleep on it, ok?… If you want to go back, there will be a press conference in Pyrus tomorrow on the main square... you can come back or you can stay. It does not matter. I will support you anyway," she said warmly and hung up, while Clarisse just sat there desperately,

"What am I going to do now?"

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note:** A big hug to OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, Veve, Faithful Magewhisper, sevy MMAD, Kristi-Julie, Vluy and to hiyahail for all the lovely reviews. Thanks girls and Merry Christmas! =)

"What am I going to do now?" sighed Clarisse, looking at Joseph desperately.

"Just don't worry, ok?" his smile was so comforting as he tried to relax her, "Just don't worry, I'm sure we will figure out something."

"I know," she blushed, "I mean, it sounds so easy. Actually with you everything seems so easy."

"I'm just trying to make it easy…"

"And you are doing it very well if I may say so," she smiled then snuggled up to him. "So…there will be a press conference in Pyrus tomorrow. Sylvia says if I want to go back…"

"You have one day to make the decision?"

"Exactly."

"Then there's no time to waste. So what would you say for a pro and contra list as a start?" he asked lovingly,

"Ah…," she pulled away a little, "Basically it's a good idea, but in my case I don't think it would be too successful."

"But it's really simple. You just have to enumerate why you would stay or why you would go then it will be much easier to decide, believe me…"

He saw she was hesitating and finally gave in, "…Right." she smiled, "Let's start."

"Ok…so what is on pro side?"

"That's easy. You."

"Very good answer… and quick," he teased her and gave a kiss to her head, "Ok, and what else?"

"This life with you…"

"I think it will be a short listing, this side. So what are the contras?"

"Let's see…" she sighed, "Um…my identification, my past, people I like think I died, the sadness I cause them, the people of Genovia, hiding all the time and…"

"Ok, ok. I think I can understand," he held up his hand teasingly, "And it seems… for me, this is not going very well."

"Pro list is very short indeed, but these things are not equals Joseph. I could say there are you against everything else, but at the same time… you are everything," she whispered the last bit with a smile and in the next moment they were lost in kissing… "It's so unfair…" she murmured against his lips,

"Unfair?"

"Yes… Sorry, but I think I cannot decide if you're here."

"I was not helpful?" he teased her,

"Oh definitely, but I cannot think properly when you are near me."

"I think that was a compliment."

"Definitely," she blushed, "I mean who cares about my past or my people when you are kissing me…"

He just looked at her with a loving smile, "It seems, for me there's nothing to worry about."

"So you want me to stay?" she asked, teasing him.

"It's a total unnecessary question…" he smiled, "But yes. Yes, I want you to stay. I mean whatever will happen or wherever we have to live, we will manage it. So I say don't go back, but you have to decide it. And if you… I hope you won't end up there, but if you want to go back I will go with you. Actually… I have no choice."

"Of course you have."

"No, Clarisse…Wherever you will be, I'll be there with you."

"Now it's even harder." she sighed as he grabbed her hand.

"No, it's simple. We will be together. I just do not want you to regret whatever you chose, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded with a grateful smile, slowly letting him go...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day passed quickly. She was sitting on the sofa for hours just thinking, while he was more and more worried. Maybe it was a mistake to let her decide it alone, because he so desperately wanted them to stay. If he would convince her, she would do it he knew… but she was such a good girl, too good to chose this new life on her own, and if she will regret it later it would ruin everything. He knew it was a perfect opportunity to leave everything behind and start a new life, but he wanted her to be happy with her choice and if she would be all the better to go back, then he will accept it. Actually he was always prepared to live there among those curious eyes, but knowing there is another option was so… but he had to let her to decide, so the only thing he could do was hoping that she will make the right decision. Choosing their new life together…

It was almost midnight when he went down again, checking if she was alright at least the hundredth time since morning…

"Clarisse..." she suddenly woke up from her own world, "Please, it's late at night. You know, you need rest… And I won't speak to you if you don't want it."

"I was just wondering that I would stay here for a few more minutes."

"You've sat there whole day, barely eat anything, I think what you could not decide you won't, I mean… you can continue it from bed."

"I…"

"We could discuss it together… or not. Please."

"…Ok," she smiled, "I'm going."

When they finally settled in bed a few minutes later, they still did not speak too much. She was curled up against him, his arms holding her tightly.

"Whatever will be…" she whispered,

"It will be ok," he smiled against her neck and drew her closer. With holding her so close, he tried to show her where she really belongs and how much he loved her …and she knew it. Although her thoughts were somewhere else, it was still magical to sink into his embrace and fall asleep surrounded by his loving arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning he woke up relaxed, but as he opened his eyes he felt something was wrong. She was not beside him and although it was not unusual he knew this was not a good sign, so he immediately headed downstairs but abruptly stopped on the top of the stairs as he saw her.

Clarisse was standing downstairs completely dressed with her suitcases around her. She could not say anything just looked at him sadly, trying to hide her tears.

"We're going?" he asked softly… then she just nodded. "Ok… I'll be ready in a minute."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The journey back to the palace passed by as a flash. She just sat there in silence, while Joseph tried to relax her that everything will be ok, but watching the sadness in his eyes was killing for her. He really tried to make her feel better, but his eyes could not lie. She expected that this is how it should be, but now facing with it was harder than she had ever imagined and as she was looking at him she could not think on anything else, just on their life together… how would it be… being with Joseph freely, spending her days with him, living in the friendly little house she loved so much far away from everything. Yes, far away from everything… as she looked up again, they were already in Pyrus. The streets were empty, but as they turned out from the little backstreet to the main square everything was different, she never ever seen so many people there before. Cars arrived and left everywhere, taking the curious crowd to the press conference. Everything was so noisy and so full of life, no-one paid attention to the elegant black car what now stopped in the background. No-one… except an older woman on the stage. Sylvia immediately caught Clarisse's eye in the dark car behind the crowd. Yes she waited for her, no-one excepted for the queen showing up… after all she was dead. But Sylvia was waiting for her… mostly waiting for not to come. She really hoped that Clarisse will never arrive. Her face was worried, her breathe caught in her throat, waiting for Clarisse's next move, but she just sat there for a while. Clarisse could not do anything just looked out of the window, staring at Rupert after she realized that he was standing in the middle of a few reporters on stage and everything came to her mind. All the years of suffering on his side, all the pain he caused her, all the things she knew would be exactly the same if she would go back… and she was happy. Yes happy, because she was finally sure that she made the right decision. Sylvia still watched her from afar as now she turned to the man, who was sitting at the steering wheel.

"I think it's time…" she smiled happily, "…to go home."

Joseph could not believe his ears. Although he never gave up on hoping that she will change her mind it was still so shocking, but on the best way of course. His happiness was written all over his face, as he realized what she said and what it really means for them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she nodded, proving that he was not dreaming. "Let's go home!"

Her smile was radiant as she turned to the window, smiling at Sylvia as they drove away. The old woman on stage did not move for a few moments just let out a sigh, then she slowly turned back to the people with full of tears in her eyes, but they didn't know… that they were tears of joy.

The End


End file.
